Wicked Possibilities Part 4
by shamanalti
Summary: Elmira Gulch finds love, and Dorothy brings a special guest to Oz to visit. Gelphie included. Part five added!
1. Chapter 4

**Wicked Possibilities-Part 4**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything related to Wicked, but this story is just for fun and I take no credit. I wouldn't have done this without my partner in storytelling, Shamaness Yakut.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and sorry if I made any typos in the previous parts, but sometimes I overlook them when I'm in a hurry. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this continuation of where we left off at part 3. :)**

**Glinda laughed with her wife, "Your right about that love. In fact, I don't think Dorothy knew any more then the rest of us did at first, that Elmira is your twin sister. But, I'm certain that if she was here with us, she'd be happy to know that she is reunited with her family and that she is loved. And no doubt, she'd also be tickled to know that the Lion has his Courage back now and that her other friends are themselves again."**

**"Yeah Dorothy probably would not recognize Fiyero or Boq if she were to see them again." Elphaba smiled agreeing with Glinda as she hugged her wife closer.**

She then looked to see where her sister was at and noticed that she wasn't there. "Say, where do you think Elmira went?" Elphaba thought she saw green skin among a crowd of people who were milling around. "Looks like she's getting comfortable here."

**"I'll say." Glinda chuckled when she spotted Elmira amongst the crowd talking to some of the young witches she saw gazing at her earlier. She nodded to her wife showing her where she saw her sister. She smiled at Elphaba, "Looks like Elmira's not only getting to know them, but it looks like some of those young witches I mentioned earlier are really attempting to get to know her better." The oldest one of these witches was a tall dark haired young woman, and she seemed to be having more luck with Elmira than the others were.**

**Elphaba grinned as she finally got a better look at where her sister was at. "Mmm-mmmm, if my sister wasn't interested, you would have thought she'd have been gone by now." She then turned to look at Glinda. "Who knows, maybe sometime soon we will be hearing the sound of bells ringing for Elmira and whomever she chooses to take as her mate." Elphaba lifted her eye brow at this suggestion. "Perhaps tonight at the ball, we will know for sure."**

**"You may be right Elphie." Glinda answered. "She certainly seems interested in those witches. Perhaps it could be one of them for all we know. Only time will tell for certain. That tall one among them for all we know could make a good mate** **for her. She seems strong and fearless much like you my love."**

**"Are you taking notes Glinda?" Elphaba smiled in amusement. She chuckled. "She just may be the one my sister chooses, seeing how long they've been chatting. It wouldn't surprise me especially when Elmira seems to be making the witch blush like crazy. She must really get to her to be able to invoke such a reaction from that nice witch." Elphaba had a wicked smirk on her face. "Must really run in the family now."**

**Just then, Elmira took a hold of the tall witch's hand holding it in her own, seeing this, Glinda smiled at Elphaba. "Looks like we just found out what type of lovers your sister prefers my love. Take a look and you shall see." She nodded towards Elmira and the tall young witch. "I think it's safe to say she shares the same taste as you and I do my love." She smiled slyly.**

**"So she does." Elphaba drawled. As they watched Elmira with the witch, she sensed that her sister was in love with this witch. After all, she was her twin and she could sense her feelings. She then looked at Glinda. "Care to go for a ride with me beautiful?" She held out her hand and waited to see if Glinda would accept her invitation.**

**Glinda smiled at Elphaba. "I'd love to my witchie. With as beautiful a day as it is and all my love, I'd love to go for a ride with you." She kissed Elphaba tenderly on the lips.**

**Elphaba then smiled and helped Glinda get on her broom and together they took off into the skies flying around and enjoying the scenery and looking at everyone from above. Elphaba started laughing as they flew. She laughed her trademark laugh.**

**Glinda held on tight to her wife. As they flew, she rested her chin on Elphaba's **

**shoulder. It was a beautiful day for flying and she was enjoying the ride with her wife on her broom. Below them, she saw a few horses and a farmer out plowing his field as they flew over head.**

**Elphaba flew on and on with Glinda enjoying how the wind caressed her face. She really loved defying gravity, it was a feeling like nothing else. Not very many could do that. It had been very easy for her to read her grimmerie. It was a book that she would not allow to get into the wrong hands. Magic came very naturally to her. They had been flying for quite a while when Elphaba turned to ask her wife. "Ready to go home to prepare for the ball?"**

**Glinda smiled at Elphaba. "Yes I am my love."** **Then she sighed happily, "I really enjoy riding** **with you my love." She was having fun flying with her wife on that beautiful **

**day, and she loved the feeling of holding the woman she loved close to her heart in her arms.**

**Elphaba then flew to their castle and into their suite. Once there, she helped her wife down and drew her into a hug and proceeded to kiss her. "That was fun Glinda. We ought to do this more often." She then turned Glinda around. "I have a surprise for you beautiful." And with that, she led Glinda to their bed, and there was a beautifully elegant ball gown on the bed that was fit for a queen. She then took out something that was in the table next to the bed. It was a long black velvet box. Elphaba opened it for Glinda to reveal a beautiful necklace that was adorned with diamonds and pink and green gems, and a matching pair of earrings.**

**"Oh Elphie they are beautiful!" Glinda cried happily. And with that she threw her arms around her wife and proceeded to kiss her."Thank you soo much my love." She said with a smile and tears of joy.**

**Elphaba chuckled, pleased at her wife's reaction. She was glad that Glinda liked what she got her. "I figured that you'd like to wear something like this before it gets impossible for you to wear." She smiled knowingly as she kissed Glinda's belly. "You deserve to be spoiled." **

**Glinda smiled and blushed when she heard this. She was very much in love with **

**Elphaba, and she gazed lovingly at her wife smiling for a few minutes, and then she began to change into the ball gown. Like Elphaba she too was looking forward to tonight.**

**Elphaba chuckled knowingly when she saw the way her wife blushed. Her Glinda was obviously getting "hot under the collar" so to speak. Elphaba then picked out her best black dress, it was skin tight, long, and hugged her curves, including the small curve of her stomach which showed the beginnings of her pregnancy. Elphaba looked very sultry and sexy in this dress and she knew it. She then placed her hat on and held out her hand to Glinda. "Ready to go to the ball?"**

**Glinda took a hold of her wife's hand with a smile. "I'm ready love if you are." She felt very beautiful standing there with her sexy wife whom she loved. The two of them together made a beautiful couple.**

**Elphaba smiled sensually. "Then let us fly. We don't want to be late for my sister's special night." She helped her onto the broom, loving how her wife's gown sparkled in the moonlight. Her black dress only served to bring out the best in both of them. Elphaba got on and they took off heading toward the Ozdust Ballroom. Soon they heard cheering when the Ozians saw them coming.**

**As they flew in Glinda waved at the people below. Then she spotted Elmira below. She was standing there with the young tall witch they seen her with earlier waving at them.  
Spotting Elmira, Glinda whispered to her beloved. "I see Elmira down there with her new friend love. And they're waving at us." Glinda waved at them both.**

**Elphaba opened her mouth and started whooping as they got lower to the ground. She waved and smiled at her twin and looked at the young with that stood next to her sister. Then she got off the broom and helped Glinda off. They started walking the rest of the way toward Elmira. "I hope we're not late. Hope you enjoyed yourself today sister." Elphaba drawled knowing that all of Oz was gazing at them. "Care to introduce me to your friend?" She looked at the young girl who seemed to be a little bit nervous.**

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Fiyero was staring at her.

**Elmira held out her hand to the young witch. "It's alright Elphaba is my sister and Glinda her wife my sister-in-law." Elmira smiled at her sister, "She's a little nervous Sis, but her name is Sabrina." Glinda smiled at the girl "Hello Sabrina."**

**Elphaba smiled at Sabrina. "Hello. I take it you have a fancy for my sister?" Elphaba could be very direct, but that was the way she was. She was a no-holds-barred type of woman.**

Sabrina looked at Elmira nervously. "Um yes." She blushed deeply.

"You don't need to be shy, I don't bite hard. Its okay if you have the hots for my sister. In fact I say, go for it. If you were worried about me not giving you my blessings, don't be. I'm glad my sister found someone to fall in love with. Just be good to her and we'd get along beautifully." Elphaba smiled.

Sabrina allowed herself to relax. "Its just that you're well known here and I couldn't help but to fall for Elmira when she caught my eye. I never thought I'd fall for the wicked witch of the west's sister." She clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She blushed again.

Elphaba couldn't help herself. She started laughing. "Hey relax. I might have been labeled as the Wicked Witch of the West in the past, but I know it would take some getting used to. In fact. I think you are probably the only one that I will allow to get away with saying that if it makes you feel better." She secretly liked being called that.

Fiyero continued to stare at Elphaba. He couldn't help it. It made matters worse that she came in dressed like that and he could see the little bulge on her stomach and knew he was the reason for putting it there.

Boq elbowed him. "Hey watch it buddy. You don't want her to lay into you if she catches you staring at her like that. Remember she made the choice to be with Glinda."

**Glinda smiled at the girl. "You need not be afraid Sabrina. Elphaba and I have known each other since College, and I can tell you this, she has a good caring heart. I ought to know for I love the witch of the west and am married to her." She then smiled at Elphaba as she held her hand.**

**Elphaba looked from Sabrina to Elmira. "So tell me how much have you said to her about me and my beautiful wife? Just how much does she know? She seems a bit skittish." Elphaba whispered to her sister and then chuckled. "Hey I'm kidding. I'm happy for you my sister. You might be able to rub off on her and teach her a few things." Elphaba took Sabrina's hand into her own and replied, "Welcome to our family." She smiled warmly wanting to put her at ease.**

Sabrina blushed and looked at Elmira with love in her eyes.

Fiyero looked down trying not to be too obvious. "Sorry, just that I have some things on my mind and I'm just trying to deal with it."

Boq clapped his hand on his shoulder and tried to cheer him up. Fiyero looked at Elphaba one more time and noticed that Elphaba was looking at him and it made him feel uncomfortable because it was as if she could see through him. And Elphaba didn't seem happy with him.

**Elmira blushed a deeper shade of green, then drew Sabrina close and kissed her tenderly.  
Then she smiled at her love, her sister and Glinda, "Are we all ready to go dancing?"she asked.**

"I am." Glinda answered, "That is if my Elphie is." Then smiling happily with love in her eyes at Elphaba she said, "I've been looking forward to dancing with my witchie whom I love all day." Then she kissed her wife. Her "witchie"was more of a cute pet name she sometimes referred to her wife with.

**Elphaba glared at Fiyero and then turned to look at Glinda. In the past she had been a horrible dancer, but when she had that fight with Glinda, she decided to take some lessons to work off her anger and energy. Now this would be her chance to show Glinda what she had learned. In a way it would be a surprise for her wife.**

"Let's dance." She gave her a very sultry look and had a mysterious smile on her face when she went up to the band and whispered something in the music director's ear. Then she turned to look at Glinda and the look in her eyes burned dark and full of love for her Glinda as tango music came on. "Let's tango." She moved toward Glinda and began dancing with her in a way that no one in all of Oz had ever seen her dance. This was her first time doing a REAL professional dance with the love of her life. She danced in a sensual provocative way and pressed their bodies close together.

Sabrina joined Elmira and when it was on the dance floor, she lost all of her shyness and danced beautifully with Elmira. If there was something she loved, it was to dance.

Boq whistled. "Wow! I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but Elphaba looks HOT! I didn't know she could dance like that!" He began to fan himself.

**Glinda was wowed by how well her beloved danced. She was very impressed and proud of her darling. She smiled happily at her Elphaba as they danced close. It was a beautiful and very romantic sight to see. Love and joy was shining brightly in her eyes as she spoke,"Oh Elphie my love I didn't you knew how to dance so well! I'm impressed and very surprised."**

**"That my dear Glinda is a surprise I wanted to share with you when I realized I was falling in love with you." Elphaba murmured into her wife's ear as they continued to tango. "I'm only glad to be able to dance beautifully with the woman I love with my whole being. You're the only one I would want to tango with." Elphaba replied in a provocative manner. "I learned to do the tango for you my beautiful Glinda."**

Fiyero didn't know what to make of seeing Elphaba dance like this, it was pulling at his heart strings and he was tempted to go up to Elphaba and ask her to dance.

Boq stopped him. "I thought you told me that this Yackle woman said you shouldn't interfere with them." He reached out and took a hold of his arm and held onto his arm in a firm manner. "Just leave them be! If you love Elphaba, you will let her go. You do this, you will only end up hurting yourself and making a fool out of yourself."

Fiyero looked to the ground and sulked off with Boq following after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Fiyero knew Boq was right, and he knew that Elphaba didn't love him the way he wanted to be loved. So he resigned to the fact that he couldn't do anything to change things.

**As Elmira and her date danced together she glanced over and caught sight of her sister and Glinda one the dance floor with them. "Look love there's my sister and her wife out here with us." She whispered in Sabrina's ear.**

Glinda's eyes twinkled with love and pure joy in them when she heard what her Elphie said to her. "Oh Elphie for the longest time it has been my hearts desire to dance such a beautiful and romantic dance as the tango with you my love. It's almost as though our hearts read each other's thoughts and desires."

**"And why not?" Elphaba drawled. "When its obvious that we are made for each other." Elphaba then dipped Glinda and kissed her passionately there on the dance floor while doing the tango. "The Tango is obviously our style Glinda."**

Sabrina looked over at the duo and smiled. "They look so good together, its almost like a fairy tale." She then looked at Elmira as they danced. "However did you two get back together?"

**To this Elmira smiled at Sabrina, "That in itself my love is also like a fairy tale. Do you remember me telling you how as a baby I was sold to our father and taken to the grey world of **

**Kansas? It was the same Kansas that Dorothy came from. Anyway it was when my sister took Dorothy home on her broom that we first met. At that time, we didn't know we were sisters **

**though. But we shared much in common and so when my sister left Kansas to return home, she invited me to come with her and live here. But it wasn't until Old Mother Yackle came to stay with us that she revealed to Elphaba and I the truth of how we are really twin sisters and that Oz is also my home where I was born before I was taken away to Kansas."**

Glinda smiled provocatively at her wife, "That it is my love. That it is." And with that she kissed her wife in return. "I love being close to you like this my beloved hot sexy beautiful wife." She said to Elphaba.

**Sabrina was amazed at the story. "Wow! Look I have goose bumps! It's like fate intended for Elphaba to bump into you and to bring you back where you belong. I'm glad you did, otherwise I wouldn't have fallen in love with you." She kissed Elmira to show her how she felt.**

Elphaba thoroughly enjoyed the feel of being this close to her wife and dancing with her. She pressed herself even closer to Glinda as they danced, not wanting to be separated from her. "And you make me feel beautiful, hot, and sexy when I am with you Glinda." She spoke huskily.

**Elmira smiled with love in her eyes at Sabrina, "I'm also glad she found me my Sabrina.  
Back there in Kansas, I was lonesome and in need of love. Both the love of a family and the love of a mate who would love me as I am. When my sister at last found me and brought me home,  
it was like I was suddenly given a second chance at life and at finding love. And I have found love at last, for I am holding her right now in my arms dancing with her. I love you Sabrina and I need you." And with that she kissed her passionately.**

Glinda blushed happily when she heard what her wife said. As they danced, she enjoyed the warm feel of her woman close to her in her arms.

**Sabrina moaned as she replied to Elmira, "I love you too and I need you. I never felt this way about anyone, at least not like this until you came." She kissed her just as **

**passionately.**

Elphaba continued dancing with Glinda until the music ended. She looked at her wife. "Would you like me to get you some refreshments?"

**Glinda smiled at her wife. "Yes love but don't be gone for long." She kissed Elphaba then whispered in her ear, "I love you Elphaba my beloved." Then looking across the way Glinda caught a glimpse of Elmira and Sabrina kissing. She smiled knowingly then found an empty table where she would sit and wait for her wife to return.**

So in love was Elmira with Sabrina that when they kissed, her heart beat wildly within her chest. There was no questioning about it she was madly in love.

**Boq found Glinda sitting by herself. "Hello, is this seat taken?" He asked even though there were 3 empty chairs. But he always thought a gentleman ought to have manners and ask first. "I hadn't realized that your wife could dance." He smiled.**

Elphaba went to get the drinks and along her way she saw Fiyero sitting by himself looking so glum. "Hey Fiyero?" Fiyero looked up and tried to put on a good face. Elphaba knew what his problem was after she saw the way he kept looking at her. "You know it isn't the end of the world for you Fiyero. Why obsess about me when you and I both know you have a wife back home waiting for you?"

Fiyero nodded sadly. "Yes but we both know that its not a happy marriage. At least not with love in it."  
Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. "Have you at least tried being honest with Sarima? Why stay in a loveless marriage if its going to make you so depressed? You know if you had the choice, you could find someone else to share your life with. Only it won't be with me." Elphaba nodded signaling to him that their conversation was over, and headed away to get to her wife with their drinks.

**Glinda smiled. "You know you're always welcome to sit with me and Elphie Boq." Then when she heard his comment about her wife's dancing she smiled, "Yes I must admit she even surprised me too. She had taken some dance lessons. It's almost like she was able to read my mind and see my hearts desire to be able to dance such a beautiful dance as the tango with her."**

**Boq nodded. "Yes Elphaba has always managed to surprise us all with whatever she does. Its amazing." He became silent as if in thought.**

Sabrina continued kissing Elmira, not wanting this night to end anytime soon. "You know, I'm not looking forward to going home by myself after tonight."

Fiyero snapped out of it. "Elphaba wait!" He got up and tried to keep up with the green woman.

**Elmira smiled at Sabrina. "You won't have to worry about going home alone from now on my love." And with that she knelt down before her took out a little box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "Sabrina will you marry me?" She asked as she presented the ring to her.**

Glinda chuckled and with a smile said to Boq, "That's my Elphie Boq."

**Elphaba made it back to where her wife was with Fiyero chasing after her. She placed the drinks on the table, said hello to Boq, looked up, and saw Elmira with Sabrina. "Hey Glinda. Check out my sister." Elphaba chuckled. Fiyero came to a screeching halt, barely stopping himself in time. "Elphaba--."**

Elphaba hushed him impatiently, not wanting to miss out on what she was seeing going on with her sister.

Sabrina's eyes misted over and she was tongue tied for a moment before she launched herself into Elmira's arms and hugged her. She screamed for everyone to hear... "YES!" She kissed her passionately. "YES I WILL MARRY YOU!"

**Glinda smiled when she witnessed this, "Looks your sister is discovering the joy you and I share my love. Wouldn't you agree Elphie?" She chuckled.**

When Elmira heard Sabrina's answer she WHOOPED for joy much like her sister did when Glinda excepted her proposal. Scooping her Sabrina up in her arms Elmira kissed her long and deep.

**Elphaba chuckled at this too and it reminded her so much of what happened between them. She took Glinda's hand and they strode over to the music director and took the microphone and congratulated Elmira and Sabrina. "I hope you two share the same happiness that I have with my Glinda. I know you deserve it Elmira and I couldn't be more happier than I am for you my sister. Here's to tonight, a beginning for you and Sabrina, may you get the chance to discover the magic that this night holds for you. Here's to true love." To show them what she meant, she placed her hand lovingly on Glinda's belly and kissed her passionately while all of Oz cheered for both couples.**

Sabrina's heart soared at this and she turned her attention back on Elmira. "I look forward to tonight Ellie." She gave her a provocative look.

**Glinda held her wife close as they kissed not wanting it to end. Then she smiled at Elmira and Sabrina and applauded them.**

Elmira, smiling back at her Sabrina returned the look, "I also look forward to tonight my Sabrina." She kissed her. "Tonight my love I shall make you mine."

**Sabrina's breath caught ans she moaned when she heard what her Ellie said, the way that she was looking at her made her weak in her knees. She had to hold onto her to prevent herself from falling on the floor. She had desire written in her eyes right then.**

Elphaba continued holding Glinda in her arms kissing her. She knew that tonight, she'd take Glinda again and again. The way that Elphaba was looking at Glinda would tell her just what she would plan to do with her. After all, it was in the genes of the Thropp girls. They certainly knew what to do to get what they wanted. They had the charm and the magic on their side.

Boq stepped closer to Fiyero. "Why can't you let it be? I saw you just about to make a fool out of yourself." He paused and then gestured to Elphaba and Glinda. "Can't you see how much they love each other? You will never find that with Elphaba. You're better off finding someone else to use your "charms" on."

**Glinda's breath caught when she saw how her Elphaba was looking at her.** **As they kissed,** **she drew her wife as close as she could to her. She desired to hold her Elphaba close to her heart as they stood there in each other's arms kissing.**

When Elmira saw how weak in the knees her wife had become, she scooped her up into her arms and carried her over to a table where she sat down, and sat Sabrina down on her lap holding her close and kissing her.

**Old Mother Yackle came over to where Fiyero and Boq were talking. "Heed my warning boy. Ye go after her tonight, ye will never get the chance to be with yer son. Don't push it prince. When I said for ye to leave them alone, I meant stay away! Don't make me put a hex on ye." And with that she hobbled away.**

"So that was Yackle." Boq concluded. "I like her." He smiled and then saluted him before turning away to find conversation elsewhere.

Elphaba continued kissing her wife. She couldn't get enough of her. "Shall we go home?" She breathed huskily.

Sabrina kept moaning and she wanted nothing more than to get closer to her new wife. "Oh Ellie! You're making me hot!"

**Glinda smiled in a provocative manner at Elphaba, "Most certainly my love." She kissed her wife. "I wanna be as close to you as we can get. I'm ready to go whenever you want to."**

Elmira continued kissing Sabrina, "I love you my beautiful wife, and I love holding you in my arms kissing you and loving you. Tonight I intend to make you mine."

**Elphaba smiled sensually and said, "Just give me a moment." She took another broom from a vendor and recited a spell. Then she went over to Elmira. "Here's a gift to you my sister. Fly safe and hope you both have a very fruitful evening." She winked. "I'm going to take my wife home tonight. See you in the morning." She hugged her sister and her sister in law then turned to take Glinda's hand and then took her broom and helped Glinda up and then mounted the broom and they flew home.**

**Glinda held tight to her wife as they flew. She was looking forward to the loving they'd be doing once they got home. The night sky as they flew was clear and beautiful. The stars twinkled brightly as the full moon hung in the sky high above. Glinda smiled when she saw it. "Look Elphie it's a lover's moon tonight!"**

Elmira was tickled with the gift her sister gave them. "What do you say love to us trying out the broom my sister gave us?" She asked Sabrina.

**Excitement was seen in Sabrina's eyes as she looked at Elmira. "I've always wanted to ride a broom ever since your sister zoomed around the first time she did the spell to defy gravity. I used to wish I could do that too. Now I am about to see what its like!" She giggled in excitement.**

Elphaba chuckled. "Then it is a magical night for lovers. Its going to be a special night for us my Glinda. I'm going to ravish you tonight." She spoke provocatively as she saw their castle ahead of them.

**Elmira smiled at her wife. "Well then let's do it love." She held out her broom to Sabrina and helped her on. Then she mounted it. "Hold on tight to me love." She told her, and then they took off flying off into the night sky.**

Glinda blushed when her heard what her wife said, "And I look forward to it. I love the feel of you ravishing my body as we make love. My body craves your touch and all the time my love."

**Elphaba flew faster knowing that she was ready to ravish her right then and there, but first they had to get into bed. She flew to their window and they got in and Elphaba swept her Glinda off her feet and carried her to their bed. She quickly got undressed and wasted no time helping Glinda out of her clothes.**

**As her wife helped her undress, Glinda kissed her. She was feeling just as hot and horny as she knew her wife was. She could feel the nipples of her breast harden as they stood erect. Once completely naked, she crawled onto the bed and smiled a provocative smile at her beautiful wife in an inviting manner. "Come my beloved witch I long for you."**

**Elphaba took one look at Glinda and sprinted after her in one move and was on top of her in an instant kissing her and then moving to kiss her neck as she fondled her breast with one hand and began to rub her clit with her other hand teasing her before she would take her and thrust into her. Her touch was hot and the way she looked at Glinda was enough to start a fire. Elphaba moaned and then thrust into Glinda over and over again as she hummed and swayed above her. Her movements was extremely erotical.**

**Glinda moaned passionately as she felt her wife thrust into her. She grinded her hips with each thrust and arched her back, in doing so, it seemed to cause her breasts to rise higher for her **

**wife. Then seeking to pleasure her witchy, she let he hand slide downwards till she found her wife's wet center and she began to thrust into her loving wife, matching her thrusts. **

**Elphaba moaned as she moved in unison with Glinda and pumped faster within her wanting to pleasure her as much as possible tonight. She writhed, grinded and arched her back, her humming rose to another level as magic began to swirl around them and move inside of Glinda filling her again and again.**

Sabrina held onto Elmira as they flew, she was looking forward to what this night would bring to them.

**Glinda moaned and continued thrusting into her wife womanhood matching her every thrust. To give Elphaba more access to her she spread her legs wide open for her. and arched her back high writhing with her, and moaning in pleasure.**

Elmira smiled as she felt the warmth of her wife's touch as she held her. "Look love there's the lover's moon." She said pointing to it. "You ready to come home with me tonight my love? I look forward to holding you all night long in my arms and making sweet love to you."

**Elphaba moaned, pressing against her as she rocked against her while thrusting into her deeper and faster. She started breathing heavier as she felt her climax near. She held it off as much as she could wanting the sensations to last longer, her humming intensified making the magic do things that it hadn't before. She called Glinda's name in the throes of **

**passion.**

Sabrina placed her head on Elmira's shoulder. "Let's go home love, I cannot wait for you to have your way with me." She moaned in an urgent tone.

**Glinda moaned louder with pleasure, the sensations of their love making felt heavenly. She fought to hold off her climax, not wanting their love making to end too soon, and when she heard her wife call out her name in passion, she responded calling Elphaba's.**

Upon reaching home Elmira entered and dismounted. Then she helped Sabrina dismount. Then so they wouldn't disturb her sister and Glinda on their way to their room, Elmira put her finger to her lips signaling for Sabrina to be quiet, and she led the way to her own room. "This way my love." she whispered.

**Elphaba moaned as she realized that something was happening to them as they made love, the moon seemed to shine brighter than it ever did before. She felt the light of the moon wash over them and envelope them, as she continued thrusting into Glinda again and again and she felt as if they were flying on waves of the most intense sensations of pleasure, and she still held her climax at bay knowing that when they did come together it would be the most powerful thing they ever felt. She was purposely holding her climax off so she could savor their lovemaking some more.**

Sabrina's breath quickened in anticipation of what would happen once they started making love for the first time, her body said she was more than ready and she quickened her steps to keep up with her wife, careful to keep quiet, though she could hear Glinda and Elphaba go at it, and it made her want Elmira even more.

**Glinda fought hard to keep her climax at bay. Waves of pleasure and ecstacy washed over her body, as she and Elphaba made love to each other. Glinda tried to match her woman's thrusts with her own thrusts to satisfy her wife. As the moonlight shown down on them, it cast a beautiful mystical glow on their naked bodies as they moved together with as one.**

Quietly, Elmira led Sabrina into her room and shut the door. Then she slowly began to undress her wife as she kissed her. Relieving her body of her clothing piece by piece.

**Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes as she continued thrusting into her wife, and she saw that she was fighting to make it last longer like she was. She smiled knowingly and bent her head down to kiss her passionately before moving down to capture her breast into her mouth and she let her tongue caress her erect nipple. The waves of pleasure continued to rise higher and higher still. Her humming continued to direct her on and take her to places she hadn't touched yet.**

Sabrina moaned in desire as she in turn helped Elmira out of her clothes. Once they were both naked, she wrapped her arms around her neck and asked Elmira, "Please take me now." She kissed her passionately and breathlessly.

**Ecstasy rose more and more with each erotical sensation Glinda felt. Gentle moans of pleasure escaped from her lips as they made love. Looking into her wife's eyes, she leaned her head upwards and captured Elphaba's lips into her own and kissed her.**

As they kissed upon hearing her wife's request, Elmira smiled provocatively at Sabrina."That of all things my beautiful wife, I intend to do." And with that she carried her over to her bed and gently laid her down. And Elmira began kissing her first then she moved down to take one of her breasts into her hot mouth and as she did this she took her.

**The look in Elphaba's eyes grew darker and filled with desire as she continued thrusting into her wife. She saw sparks fly around them as her eyes began to flutter.**

Sabrina moaned and arched her back then she opened her legs so that Elmira could have her way with her. She noticed that the moon seemed unusually bright and realized that something would happen soon. She pulled Elmira closer and loved her in return with kisses that burned and she let her hand reach down to touch her wet center.

**As they held each other close, making love, Elmira let her hand slip down to Sabrina's woman's center where she entered and began to thrust. Unbeknownst to her, like her twin she too was humming as magic began to pour forth from her.**

Seeing the look in Elphaba's eye's made Glinda desire her wife all the more.  
And like Elphaba she too saw the sparks around them, as the magic added to the romance of the night in accompaniment to the music of their love making that night.

**Sabrina's eyes fluttered in ecstasy and she looked at Elmira with love and desire in her eyes. She never experienced sensations such as what she was feeling right now. She arched her back and thrust forward helping Elmira get all the access inside her as she could. She began to moan loudly as she grinded against her wife. "YES! Oh YES!" She could feel her climax coming as Elmira did things to her that drove her over the edge.**

Elphaba's eyes widened as she heard her sister and sister in law go at it. She heard a faint humming sound much like what she did with Glinda, and it pushed her over the edge knowing that something magical was happening to her sister's life. And she desired Glinda all the more and began to give in to her climax. She began to scream in ecstasy as waves of powerful waves crashed over them.

**Magic powerful magic poured forth from Elmira's hand into Sabrina's womb filling it over and over again satisfying her as they made love.**

Desiring to climax with her wife Glinda finally gave in to hers, and screamed her release loud and long. "Yes!YES!YES!YEEESSSSS!" 

**Elphaba threw her head back and succumbed to her climax feeling everything explode around her and she felt the bed shake from the force of it. She screamed in her release as she climaxed again and again holding onto Glinda tightly, planting kisses all over her wife.**

Sabrina screamed again as she felt what her Elmira was doing to her and she climaxed hard. She shook in pleasure and in satisfaction as she panted heavily from the feelings that were washing over her in waves. Had she seen a glow emanate within her? She swore she did. "Oh Elmira!" Sabrina breathed, "That was the most powerful love making I ever experienced! I love you my Ellie!" She kissed her passionately and in happiness. She laid her head on Ellie's shoulder as she held her closely to her body.

**Glinda in turn held Elphaba close to her kissing her. "Oh Elphie that was soo beautiful and intense my love." She panted. "I love you my Elphie my beloved witchy. With all my heart I love **

**you." she repeated as she gazed lovingly into her wife's eyes caressing her beautiful green face.  
"To me you are soo beautiful my Elphie." She kissed her lovingly.**

"And I love you my beautiful Sabrina." Elmira whispered into her ear. Smiling at her wife, she noticed the glow. "My love you are glowing and this adds all the more to your beauty my love. You are absolutely shining my love like an angel from heaven above."

**Elphaba chuckled, satisfied with herself and feeling complete. "Making love with you always defies everything else. I love giving you pleasure and satisfying you. What we did really went more deeper than it ever did before. I love you my beautiful Glinda." She snuggled with her.**

Sabrina's heart soared. She was feeling very happy and so much in love with her Ellie. "You make me feel so good, I feel so complete and satisfied. Whatever you did to me tonight really touched me in places I never knew existed. I love you my Ellie." She didn't know it, and neither did Elmira, but their love-making had created life inside of Sabrina's womb. After all, Elphaba and Elmira were so much more alike than they realized. It was in their genes.

**"And I love you my Elphie." This she said as they snuggled close together. She felt satisfied, happy and complete and even closer to the woman she loved more then ever. "Tonight's love-making was truly magical. And I agree with you my love it did go deeper. I always look forward to it my love when you hold me in your arms loving me. I love you Elphie and I can't get enough of you." She kissed her wife.**

"And I love you too Sabrina." Elmira whispered. "And I agree with you love for that was also the most powerful thing I have ever felt as well." Then she thought about what her sister said earlier that day at breakfast and chuckled. Then she said to Sabrina, "You know what's funny my love? Earlier today at breakfast my sister told me that I should try what we just did. Only we were joking then. Little did we know how prophetic that would become then."

**Elphaba had a smile on her face as she snuggled with Glinda. "I'm so glad you're mine." She then yawned. "Our love making was so powerful, now I feel like going to sleep. I know I'll dream of this."  
Sabrina chuckled at what Elmira said to her. "Well then, you'll probably have something to share with your sister in the morning. Maybe I'll share notes with Glinda." Sabrina laughed as she kissed her wife.**

Old mother Yackle as usual laid in her bed with a smile on her face. She clucked to herself about how much alike the twins were. She went to sleep dreaming about little pitter patter of feet echoing in the halls of the castle.

**"Same here my love." Glinda chuckled as she snuggled with her wife. "I'm glad you're mine Elphie. No doubt, tonight's love making has brought us even closer to one another then ever." And with that she fell asleep in her wife's loving arms.**

Elmira smiled at her wife chuckling,"You know love you are right, we should do this just to see the look on their face. Hey Elphaba told me love making was good exercise and that I should try it sometime." She chuckled as she nestled down with her wife. "Ah I love you my dear." And with that she kissed Sabrina and went to sleep.

**Elphaba and Sabrina slept in their wives' arms and dreamt of love making, and they slept with smiles on their faces.**

When morning came again, Elphaba kissed her wife awake when she heard Old Mother Yackle in the kitchen. "I hope you slept as well as I did my beautiful." Elphaba 

**grinned.**

Sabrina was beginning to stir herself awake. As her eyes fluttered open, she recalled what had happened the night before and she smiled as she looked over at her Ellie. "Good morning sexy."

**Glinda opened her eyes and smiled at her wife as she sat up. "Yes, yes I did my love." She kissed Elphaba and smiled when she heard Old Mother Yackle in the kitchen. She gazed into her wife's eyes lovingly, then got dressed.**

Elmira smiled at her wife also recalling last night. "And good morning to you too, 

**beautiful." She kissed her wife and got dressed. "Smells like Old Mother Yackle is cooking up something mighty delicious for us all love. Hope you're hungry." She chuckled.**

**Elphaba kissed her wife then got dressed. "Let us go greet Mother Yackle. No doubt she has made us something good, and no doubt she has something to share with us." Elphaba had no idea why she said that, but it was a feeling she had.  
Sabrina grinned at her Ellie. "Who is Old Mother Yackle?" And she paused. "For some very strange reason, I'm famished! My stomach is growling up a storm. I guess we worked up an appetite." She chuckled and got up to get dressed.**

**Glinda chuckled, "Sounds like a lovely idea my love. I'm famished and I imagine that you are too. I think we really worked up an appetite last night. Wouldn't you agree?" She **

**laughed.**

Elmira smiled at her wife, "Old Mother Yackle is a wise old Gypsy woman. My sister introduced me to her. It was she, that revealed to Elphaba and I the truth that we are really twin sisters and that I was actually born here in Oz."

**Sabrina smiled at Elmira and kissed her. "Sounds like she's a very colorful character. I'm looking forward to meeting her."**

Elphaba's stomach rumbled as if answering Glinda. She chuckled knowingly. "Well mother and son are very hungry, how about you and our daughters?" She began to pull Glinda with her to the kitchen.

**Elmira chuckled, "She is love, that she is. Old mother Yackle is a very magical person indeed. Step right this way with me into the kitchen and you shall get to meet her." She offered her hand to her wife.**

Glinda in answer to Elphaba on their way to the kitchen chuckled and said, "Well Daddy, both our daughters and their mother are extremely hungry. Your little girls are telling their mommy they are hungry and that it's time to go eat."

**Elphaba chuckled at this as they walked to the kitchen, she heard Elmira and Sabrina waling behind them as they entered the kitchen.**

Old Mother Yackle still had her back to them, but she knew who were all in the kitchen. "Good morning Elphaba, Glinda, Elmira and SABRINA, I trust you are all hungry after all that activity you all had last night under the sheets." She turned to face them and smiled widely at them. "Elmira, please help me set the table. After all, those women shouldn't have to wait to be fed, not when they be in their conditions." She chuckled knowingly.

Elphaba shared a look with Glinda before looking at Sabrina. "I knew it!" She laughed. "Way to go Elmira!"

**Elmira laughed with her sister as she sat the table, "Hey Sis you advised me to try it **

**sometime, so I just took you up on your advice and my wife and I feel wonderful. Isn't that right love?"she asked.**

Glinda smiled at Elphie blushing. 

**Elphaba chuckled. "Well I said you would, so its good to know I was right!" She smirked. She then looked at her sister and wondered if she did not hear what Mother Yackle said.**

Sabrina smiled. "That's right Ellie." She then looked at Mother Yackle. "What do you mean condition?"

Elphaba snickered good naturally.

"What I mean is that ye be with child too Sabrina." Old mother clucked. "Careful Elmira, don't drop the dishes." She warned.

**At hearing this Elmira was both happy and surprised. she finished setting the table, then sat down next to her wife talking her hand into her own and drawing her closer. "This is indeed wonderful and surprising news!" Like her sister before her, she too didn't know she could do this. And it was all new to her.**

"Congratulations you two!" Glinda said with a smile.

**Elphaba couldn't help herself, after all, family meant the world to her. She stood up and walked over to Sabrina and hugged her and then hugged her sister tightly. "Congratulations Daddy!" She laughed in joy. "Seems like there is so much more we have in common with each other."**

Sabrina asked Glinda. "What was it like when you two um you know, conceived your twins? I mean what is the tell tale sign that it happened?" She was curious and she felt that because it already happened to Glinda, that she would have the answer. Sabrina was still in surprise about the fact that her Ellie could do something like this to her.

**Elmira Smiled at Elphaba and laughed with her. "Yeah you're right Sis, well look at it this way, we have each other we can go to for advice that will help us be good fathers to our children. Thanks Sis.**

"Well it was like this." Glinda began. "The night when I conceived the twins,  
earlier that same afternoon was when Elphie and I were married. **And you might also say that Oz was sure surprised that day when he found out that I Glinda The Good was and still am very much in love with the one who most of Oz regarded as The Wicked Witch Of The West. And they were even more surprised the next day when they found out I was with child by her." She chuckled then continued on. "Anyway as we made love that night for the very first time, I felt her magic enter me satisfying me. It wasn't like anything I had ever felt before. Afterwards, Elphaba noticed that I was glowing from our love making. I didn't realize it then, but at that moment when her magic poured into me was when I conceived our children that I now carry in my womb. It wasn't until Mother Yackle sent Elphie and I both a gift and a card telling us both that we were with child that I realized I carried children in my womb fathered by my Elphie."**

**Sabrina grew excited by this piece of information. "Well I do remember a glow happening when my Ellie made love to me! Now I think I know what you mean Glinda." She smiled pleased. She then continued. "It was very much the same way you described to me. I never felt anything like this before, and it really amazed me to no depth."**

Elphaba chuckled. "You know you always can talk to me about anything. I'm so glad that you are my sister. It helps to have someone to talk to that can relate to you easily doesn't it?" She smiled knowingly and warmly. "And to think we've been surprising all of Oz these days, just knowing that another one like me can do what I do really makes me feel like I'm not alone. We will have to make an announcement to Oz soon whenever you and Sabrina are ready, I would like to see to it that you are given the chance to show them who you are." She chuckled. "I doubt our friend Dorothy would believe what happened to you. Speaking of which, I get a feeling she will be paying us a visit soon. Didn't think she could stay away from Oz too long." She smiled.

**"Did you also notice your wife humming as the two of you made love last night for the first time?" Glinda asked. "The reason I ask Sabrina, is the first time Elphie and I made love on our wedding night, she also hummed. Then too, that normally happens when we make love ." She chuckled. "It wasn't until our second time doing it that she noticed it."**

Elmira smiled at her Sister. "She be amazed to find out that you and I are really twin sisters and that I'm gonna be a daddy soon. And so will her Aunt Em." Then with a surprised look on her face she looked at her sister, "How did I know this about her Aunt coming with her?" She asked puzzled.

**Elphaba chuckled knowing everything was still new to her sister. "Every now and then, you'll sense things and know things, and you will even have visions. Why since I grew up here, its happened to me from the moment I was born. But when they took you away, you lost what you had until you came back to us. It will begin to come naturally to you Elmira. Besides, won't it be fun to watch Aunt Em's face when she sees everything here and experiences what it is like here, then she will know that Dorothy wasn't crazy at all." Elphaba laughed trying to picture the small old woman's reaction to seeing the Emerald City, and the Munchkins and so forth.**

Sabrina's eyes widened. "As a matter of fact, she did! I had no idea what she was doing except that it sounded so..." She blushed. "Provocative and erotical! It just makes me hot just thinking about it!"

**Glinda smiled knowingly then went on to say, "That's her heart's way of responding to your love Sabrina. I know for Elphaba is the same way. Her heart responds to my love for her. So much so that when we make love her powers tend to guide her. Elmira probably does not know this just yet, much like her twin sister didn't realize this either until the second time we made love. And If I'm right, it was just after your first broom ride that you conceived." Again she smiled knowingly then said, "The way I know, is that the same day I got pregnant by my Elphie, was the first time that I ever rode a broom and with the woman I love too."**

Elmira laughed with her Sister, "Yes that's true. Until now, all she has ever seen was gray, black and white for color. Wonder what She'll think when she sees for the first time Animals that think and act as people do?" Elmira wondered out loud as she laughed.

**Elphaba laughed too. "Wait til she sees us, she probably has never seen green people either!" She grinned wickedly. "That old woman is in for a surprise when she accidently touches Dorothy when Dorothy thinks of us." unbeknownst to her, that was what was exactly happening when Aunt Em reached out to take a hold of Dorothy's arm. "Stop this nonsense Dorothy!" Aunt Em exclaimed thinking that Dorothy was being silly as usual.**

Sabrina nodded. "And what a beautiful time we had flying on that broom of hers! I have never flown in the air like that much less defied gravity before!" Sabrina smiled at Glinda feeling like they were becoming good friends.

Just as Aunt Em touched her, Dorothy thought of Elphaba, Glinda, Elmira and all of her friends back in Oz. Suddenly when she opened her eyes she found herself, Toto and Aunt Em in the land of Oz near the Emerald city. "Oh we're here Toto we're here!" Then seeing her Aunt she cried "You're here too Aunt Em! Now will you believe me?"

**Elmira chuckled, "Well in that case Sis we'd best get ready for our visitors then. They just arrived in Oz. They're nearing the Emerald City now and Toto is with them." Then a thought came to mind, "You think we should send an invite to The Lion and Boq and Fiyero to let them know Dorothy has come to visit us all?"**

Glinda smiled at Sabrina. "I know what you mean, for it felt the same way for me when I first defied gravity with Elphaha on our wedding day. And I still love flying with her on the broom it's soo much fun. I'll never forget the look of horror on old Oz's face when Elphie and I flew off on our honeymoon it was a classic. We spent our honeymoon at her castle in the west, and it was there that our daughters where conceived.

**Elphaba had a grin on her face as she moved to her gazing ball and an image of Dorothy, Toto, and Aunt Em appeared on the ball. She knew that her twin sister would see the images clearly like she could. As they gazed, they could very easily make out the look of utter shock on the old woman's face. Elphaba couldn't help herself, she started laughing because the look on her face was so funny to her. "Ahh its so priceless!" She then ran to the window and called for Chistery and several monkeys. "Go summon Boq, the Lion, and Fiyero, I think they will want to see Dorothy again."**

Chistery smiled when he heard that Dorothy was coming and he nodded and they took off into the skies and summoned the three friends.

Sabrina looked over at Ellie and Elphaba and saw that they were excited about something. "What's going on?"

Aunt Em had a look of absolute shock on her face. She thought that she was dreaming for sure. "I'm dreaming, and somehow that silly nonsense you sprout has taken root in my mind. But such colors! I have never dreamed in color before!"

**Dorothy smiled at her Aunt. "Auntie Em it isn't nonsense at all. This is the place that my friend Elphaba and I were both trying to tell you and Uncle Henry and everyone else about, But no one believed us. Auntie Em welcome to Oz. No doubt Elphaba, Glinda, Elmira and the rest of my friends are waiting for us in the Emerald City and I'd like for you to meet them. They are all very nice." And with that she took hold of her Aunt's hand and gently began to lead the way.**

Hearing her wife Elmira answered her, "Well love our friend Dorothy from Kansas has just returned to Oz to visit all of us along with her dog Toto and her Aunt Em. And I look forward to introducing you to them.

A big smile spread across Glinda's face when she heard the news, and she said with a smile to Elphaba, "We'll have to let her know love how we found out I'm carrying twins too. I think the good news will really surprise her."

When The Lion received the news from Chistery about Dorothy's return, he stopped along the way to the Emerald City and gathered some of the most beautiful and colorful wild flowers growing in the forest for her and her Aunt. Then continued on his way to the Emerald City.

**Elphaba drew Glinda into a hug. "Yes we will have to tell her our good news. No doubt Dorothy will be pleasantly surprised, do you think she'd recognize my sister?" She looked at Elmira and chuckled.**

Sabrina kissed Elmira. "Well then, I'm looking forward to meeting them. I heard about Dorothy, but I never had the pleasure of meeting her face to face."

Fiyero and Boq ran to change into their finest clothes and Fiyero brought the diploma with him that said he had brains, and Boq brought the heart that ticked so they'd have the evidence that they were at one time the Tin man and the Scarecrow. They then headed toward the Emerald city.

Elphaba looked at her family. "Come, let us prepare for Dorothy's arrival." She then led them all to the great hall.

Bells were ringing and people were assembling at the hall awaiting Dorothy's arrival.

Aunt Em looked at Dorothy rather crossly, but after several moments she thought that if she were indeed dreaming, she might be able to enjoy herself better if she were to play along with Dorothy's nonsense. She was a very stubborn woman. Soon they could see the Munchkins who were small people and they were cheering. "Welcome back Dorothy!" "Its so good to see you back!" "Look she brought her dog too! Hello Toto!" "Take them to the hall! Lady Elphaba and Lady Glinda are expecting them! "We're taking you to the Emerald City!"

"Oh my goodness!" Aunt Em exclaimed when she saw the Munchkins. "You weren't making things up Dorothy after all!" She put her hand to her heart as she took in the scene unfolding before her eyes. She wasn't used to seeing such beautiful colors or interesting people like this. She knew then that she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

Dorothy waved and smiled at the Munchkins. Then she said to her Aunt, "Auntie Em, these folks are the Munchkin people. They are also friends."

The Lion had just arrived in the Emerald City. Before entering the great hall, he polished up his badge that read, "Courage" and made sure it was in place. And then he entered the great hall upon entering he waved at Ephaba, Glinda and Elmira. "Hello friends." He called, "I brought these flowers for Dorothy and her Aunt, I thought they might like them."

"Why that's so kind of you dear friend." Glinda answered.

Then the Lion asked, "So how are you girls doing?" He wanted to know. "We're fine Lion." Elmira answered. Then with a smile she at he wife she said, "Sabrina my dear I'd like you to meet our friend The Lion who is also a friend of Dorothy's."

**Sabrina nodded her head. "I'm very pleased to meet you Lion." Just then, Boq and Fiyero arrived and Elphaba ushered them into another room. "I would like to surprise Dorothy so please keep quiet until I open this door." Elphaba smiled.**

Aunt Em was awe struck by the beauty of this world. She had never seen such beauty and meeting the Munchkins had seemed to lift her spirits. For the first time in such a long time, she began to smile. She couldn't help it, the way the Munchkins sang and danced and cheered made her smile, she had never seen such a lively group of people and it was making her giddy. One of the Munchkins laughed and sang, "I hope you remember to follow the yellow brick road!" But this time they led her to the Emerald city and when Aunt Em saw the Emerald City, her eyes glazed over. She had never seen such a beautiful city build of emeralds. "Oh! Oh! Oh Dorothy!" She exclaimed as she took in the beautiful sights and when she looked off to the side, she noticed many Animals that were dressed as humans were and they tipped their hats and curtsied at them. Aunt Em's jaw dropped at this. And soon they were led to the great doors that opened as soon as they arrived and they stepped into the great hall. Many people were there cheering and clapping in joy. "Dorothy's back! YAY!" Inside there was a horse of many colors and he pranced happily as he changed colors before their own eyes. "What kind of a horse is that!" Aunt Em exclaimed in 

**wonder.**

Soon a familiar voice called out. "I'm so glad you have come Dorothy! I see you brought your Aunt Em!" Elphaba walked up to Dorothy and Em with Glinda by her side. Dorothy looked older now and Elphaba realized that the time was different here than it was in the grey world. In fact, Dorothy looked to be at least eighteen years old.

Aunt Em took a look at her for the first time since she was a guest in Kansas. "Why! You're green!" She said in surprise. The room got quiet when they heard this, but Elphaba broke the ice by laughing. "Indeed I am! I was born green." She then looked at Dorothy. "I bet you're looking forward to seeing Elmira. I know she's looking forward to seeing you." Elphaba grinned as she shared a look with her wife. She knew that Dorothy would have a hard time recognizing her sister, after all, Elmira looked nothing like the Old Grey Elmira Gulch like she used to look. Not to forget, Elmira was green and looked like her in every sense of the word. "Besides she has someone she would love to introduce you to." **Elphaba added. **

**Dorothy smiled happily as she climbed down and hugged both Elphaba and Glinda. "I've missed you all so very much!" **

**"And we've missed you too dear."Glinda answered. Dorothy smiled at her Aunt. "Aunt Em I'd like you to meet another friend of mine this lady is Glinda the Good witch of the North she's Elphaba's wife."**

**Aunt Em looked at Glinda and everyone, she couldn't help but to be tongue-tied for once. Glinda looked like a beautiful goddess. Elphaba was beaming and looking forward to seeing the reaction of Dorothy when she saw everyone. But before she said anything else, she looked at Aunt Em waiting to see if she would say something, She grinned knowingly. "Don't worry Aunt Em, do you mind if I call you that seeing that you are our Dorothy's aunt?" She continued. "It takes some getting used to. You have plenty of time to get used to your surroundings."**

Elphaba then looked at Dorothy and grinned happily before she turned to look at the very end of the room. "HEY ELMIRA! COME OUT AND GREET DOROTHY AND HER AUNT EM! BRING HER TOO!" Elphaba laughed as she called out to her sister and then she turned to look at Dorothy. "We have many surprises for you today dear Dorothy."

**Elmira came forward motioning for Sabrina to join her and greeted Dorothy with a hug. "Hello Dorothy remember me?" Dorothy looked closely at the green woman, surprise was written in her eyes, "Elmira?" Then looking at her and Elphaba she smiled. "You two are twins! I didn't know until now that you where twins. "Elmira laughed, taking delight in in Dorothy's surprised reaction. "Neither did we until Old Mother Yackle revealed to us that we where actually twin sisters and that I was born here." She stopped herself remembering her wife, "Oh and there's someone else I want you to meet Dorothy and that's my wife. Dorothy meet Sabrina! And Sabrina I'd like you to meet Miss Dorothy Gale."  
**

**"How do you do Sabrina?"Dorothy asked curtsying and reaching out to shake hands with Sabrina.**

**Elphaba grinned as she saw the look on Dorothy's face. "It was a very welcome surprise when I found out she was my twin."**

Aunt Em nodded at Elphaba. "But how is it that Elmira ended up in our world?" Elphaba told her, "It is a very long story, and I wouldn't mind telling you more later, but well, we have many more surprises in store for Dorothy."

Sabrina smiled at Dorothy finding her a pleasant person. "I'm so glad to meet you too." She then looked lovingly at Elmira before she looked at Dorothy. "Now that you know Elmira is my wife, I would also like to let you know that we are expecting a little one of our own soon." Sabrina smiled.

Elphaba then looked at her wife and then at Dorothy again. "Glinda and I also got another unexpected, yet pleasant surprise when you left."

**Glinda chuckled, "We sure did I found out that I'm carrying twin girls."**

** A big smile spread across Dorothy's face when she heard the news that Elphaba, Glinda, Sabrina and Elmira shared with her. "Congratulations girls!" She cried happily hugging each of them. "This indeed very happy news!"**

**Elphaba chuckled with pride as she hugged Dorothy back. Sabrina had a huge smile on her face. Aunt Em was still not used to the concept that men did not get these women pregnant, but she nodded politely and congratulated them.**

Elphaba then stood back. "Some fellows have been wanting to see you, and they've been waiting for you." She nodded for the guards to let Fiyero, Boq and the Lion through. Elphaba knew that Dorothy would recognize the Lion right away, but this time, the Lion was no longer timid.

**Upon seeing the Lion, tears of joy filled her eyes. "Lion! Oh it's soo good to see you again! You look soo good too!" She hugged him and looked at him noticing that he seemed different. "You got your courage!" She hugged him again and then looked at the other two, they looked so familiar, and it finally hit her as she looked at Boq, "Last time I saw you my friend, you were a tinman!" She then looked at the other man standing next to Boq and instantly she knew who it was."And Fiyero! You were a scarecrow! Now look at you both! You're so handsome gentlemen!" She hugged them all again happily. Then she smiled at her Aunt Em. "Auntie Em these are my friends. This is the Lion, and this is Boq and this is Fiyero."**

**  
Then The Lion said to her as he hugged her, "I got you and your Aunt something Dorothy while on my way here." And with that he gave her the wild flowers. "Oh Lion they're soo beautiful! Thank you!" She cried.**

"Oh Aunt Em look at the beautiful flowers my friend The Lion picked for us!" With that she showed them to her Aunt.  
  
**Glinda stood there next to her wife smiling while Elmira stood next to her wife and her sister. **

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 5

**Wicked Possibilities -Part 5**

**Disclaimers: You know the drill...** **Do I own Wicked? Nope, just in my dreams. ;) This is for fun, and this one is not going to be like the other parts. If you cannot stand the heat, then read no further. Gelphie content, and some torture... I give thanks to my partner in storytelling, its such fun working with you! Thanks to Shamaness Yakut for this fun. I'd like to do more soon LOL**

**This is also for all of you who ask me to submit more. :) Kudos to you all.**

**Auntie Em wasn't sure of how to react when she saw a lion! She had never met an Animal that could talk, much less act the way humans acted. The fact that this lion was friendly with Dorothy didn't make her feel any better. It was all too strange to her. She eyed the Lion warily. And to hear that those two young men were at one time a Tinman and a Scarecrow, she didn't know how anyone could stand it. She wondered what sort of magick would cause something like that to happen to anyone.**

A man called out from the crowd of people. "Elphaba! Tell those guards of yours to let me through." Elphaba recognized the voice and turned to look at the crowd of people to find the face that the voice belonged to. "Shell? Hey Shell is that you?" She finally found him and motioned for the guards to let him through. They had apparently called for the Gale Force to come and remove this man from the area. "What are you doing here?" She asked this young man.

"I came to see if the rumors were true about you Elphaba! I know we haven't been close, but I- I was hoping we could fix that. Its been ages since I saw you last. And I must say... you look good considering."

Elphaba looked at Glinda knowing that she had yet to meet this man she was talking to. "Glinda, this is my half brother Shell. Shell, this is my wife Glinda the Good." She then turned to Elmira. "Hey Elmira, meet our half-brother Shell." Shell looked from Elmira to Elphaba in shock. He had no idea that his older half sister had a twin sister, or that there was another one with the same skin condition as she had. He couldn't help but to gawk at 

**them.**

Fiyero still had his attention on Dorothy, while Boq was now looking at Shell for the first time. He had never recalled meeting Elphaba's younger half-brother before.

**"My half brother!" Said Elmira with a smile. This was a pleasant surprise. Then she chuckled "I'm sorry just that I just as surprised about all this as you must be. Hello Shell." Glinda also gave him a warm smile. "Hello Shell it's a pleasure to meet the half brother of my beloved Elphaba." **

**Elphaba nodded. "You and me both, our dear half brother usually avoids his family, and we never get to see him much." She said to Elmira. "So tell me, why did you decide to show up now Shell?"**

Shell didn't speak for a few moments. "Well, I guess because there were some things I didn't want Dad to know about me, you know with him preaching about the unnamed god when he wasn't acting as the governor.." He looked at Boq when he realized that the other man was looking at him. Then he looked back at Elmira and Elphaba. "Didn't know that we had another sister until now. I came when I heard about you and Glinda hooking up. I had to see for myself if it was true. You must know that Dad died."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes Nessarose broke the news to me before she died too. But I don't feel bad about it."

"Me either." Shell smiled. "Now that he is out of the picture I don't have to be afraid of exposing my secrets for fear that he would raise the roof." He looked at Boq and smiled at him. Boq caught himself smiling back. He didn't know why.

Elphaba caught the look and understood what her brother's problem was and smiled at him. "Well now that you're here, why don't you make yourself at home? We really should catch up." She looked at Boq. "Why don't you keep him company?" She then looked at Glinda. "I wonder what other surprises are in store ahead of us."

**Glinda took her wife's green hand into her peach hands. "I honestly don't know my **

**love, but whatever comes ahead we shall find out together." She looked at her Elphie and continued, "I must say today Dorothy and Aunt Em weren't the only ones to receive a surprise today." She chuckled.**

**"No they sure weren't." Elphaba smiled and then kissed her wife. "At least the Gale Force didn't hurt Shell. Sometimes they can be reckless."**

Finally Aunt Em spoke up. "Gale Force? Who are they?"

"They are the soldiers, or police if you will of this land." Elphaba answered.

"Oh how interesting. How very interesting indeed." Aunt Em said. "That's Dorothy's last name. I wonder why they are called the Gale Force here." She wondered out loud.

Elphaba's mouth opened up in surprise as she turned to look at her wife and shared a look with her. Why indeed.

**At hearing this, Glinda felt a shiver go up and down her spine, "Elphie, you know she raises a good question. Perhaps we should look into this some more. Cause it sounds like something the Wizard and Morrible would create. I worry for the safety of innocent Oz citizens as well as that of our children and all the children here in Oz, for I have heard of how brutal these guys are towards those with the courage to take a stand against their brutality." She had a look of concern on her face as she spoke.**

**Elphaba nodded. "We will get to the bottom it this. If Professor Marvel was hanging out around the farm, he must have known enough about Dorothy to call the police the Gale Force. But why would he name them after her? I mean we know that Professor Marvel was the Wizard in disguise. What is his connection to Dorothy exactly?" Elphaba turned to look at Dorothy trying to figure things out.**

"Ahem." Shell cleared his throat. "Could someone please clue me on what the whole deal with the Wizard is? What happened to him? And how come you're doing the Wizard's job? If Dad were alive, I'd love to have seen the look on his face if he found out you took over. Never thought you'd be in the military position to do something like this."

Elphaba looked at Glinda. "I don't think Shell knows anything. I don't think he knew that I was only his half sister and not his full sister." She whispered.

**"Do you think we should explain everything to him love?"Glinda whispered back to Elphaba.**

When Dorothy heard what they said about the wizard and The Gale Force, she approached Elphaba and Glinda. "If you don't mind Elphaba, I'd also like to know why he named them after me as well. I'm not a brutal person. Yes I have the courage to take a stand for what I believe to be right, but I'm not brutal."

Glinda answered her, "We both know that dear. It's just that this is very strange, and we will get to the bottom of all this."

**Elphaba looked at Glinda. 'I don't need to tell Shell everything, not when he's only beginning to open up. Don't want to scare him away now." She whispered back to Glinda.**

She then looked at Dorothy. "I know you are not, but knowing the Wizard, we need to find out what is going on. Don't worry, there has to be a reason why he named them the Gale Force."  
Aunt Em was in deep thought. She then wagged her finger. "I have heard of Professor Marvel, I always thought he was up to no good. He acted like a gypsy living down the road away from our farm. Sometimes I would catch him sneaking around. But I do remember seeing him when Dorothy first came to live with us at the farm after her parents passed away. He always seemed to be nearby and I for the life of me don't know why."

**Then Dorothy spoke up, "That time when Elphaba and I both spotted him around our farm Aunt Em, something told me not to trust him. I sensed that I should stay close to Elphaba and not let the Professor touch me. I also remember him being the last person I saw before the tornado hit." Then she asked Elphaba, "I wonder why he started coming around after Mom and Dad died? Is it possible that he could have really been my father too?"**

**Elphaba then looked over at Elmira. "Only one way to find out Dorothy. Actually there are two ways... but its your choice. You can meet Old Mother Yackle, or you can come with me and look in my gazing ball. You could also do both. Those with my blood line usually can see things in the ball. If you are not related to us, you wouldn't be able to see a thing. Elmira and I can see things in my gazing ball." Elphaba then looked off to the side. "When I was a baby, I crawled to the lake with a small glass orb in my hand and I sat in the lap of a dragon. Everyone thought the dragon would harm me, but I sat on him as if he was my throne. They either thought I had drowned in the lake but instead found me sitting on the dragon looking in my glass orb. What I saw was the Wizard flying in a balloon. I uttered my first word. I hadn't spoken at first when babies usually learn to talk, but I knew how to speak, I was just waiting for the right time to be heard. My first word brought chills up and down my family's spines. I said. "Horrors!"**

**Dorothy looked at Elphaba, "Perhaps we should do both, just to be sure Elphaba. If we are related to each other, then that would explain why he was hanging around the farm,  
And this would be a start towards finding out the answers to our questions."**

**Elphaba then looked at Elmira. "Would you like to join me and Dorothy? We need to find out if we have a connection with Dorothy. It might answer a few questions we have regarding the Wizard.."**

Shell was oblivious to what was going on with Elphaba and Dorothy. He was too busy striking up a conversation with Boq.

Fiyero replied. "Ummm well, I'll wait here for you Dorothy."

Aunt Em asked Dorothy. "Is that wise? I mean gazing balls and such are the work of the devil and I am a Christian woman."  
Elphaba looked at Glinda. "Perhaps you can try to get Aunt Em's mind off of that and keep her company, perhaps she will learn a thing or two from you."

**"I'll do what I can love." She answered. "I'll have Fiyero join me and maybe together we can get her mind off this stuff."**

Dorothy smiled then said to her Aunt. "Aunt Em I understand what you are trying to say, believe me I do, but if I am related to Elphaba and Elmira through this man, then don't you think I deserve to find out the truth?"

Then she smiled at Fiyero, "I'll be back my friend I promise." She hugged him then joined Elphaba and Elmira.

Then Glinda went over to where Aunt Em and Fiyero were. She whispered quietly in Fiyero's ear, "I need your help in getting her mind off this devil stuff my friend." Then with a smile she said to Aunt Em, "So what do you think of our land and of the Emerald City?"

**Elphaba then nodded to Elmira to indicate that she was ready, then she put her arm around Dorothy's shoulders and led her to her other room where her looking glass was. She then put Dorothy's hands on the glass and Yackle's voice sounded behind them. "Mind if I join you ladies?" She clucked and then smiled at Dorothy and nodded. Elphaba then took Elmira's hands on the glass, then her hands joined theirs on the glass too. "Show us what you know about Miss Dorothy Gale." She asked the glass while Mother Yackle hobbled around them and clucked. Elphaba could see something happening in the glass and she knew that Elmira could too as well. She looked at Dorothy to see if she could see anything. If Dorothy could, it would indicate that Dorothy was indeed related to them. Old Mother Yackle still had this look on her face that said she knew something.**

Aunt Em looked at Glinda. "Now don't you be trying to change the subject. I'm worried about my Dorothy! She shouldn't get involved in things like that!"

Fiyero put on his charms as he could. "But madame, Dorothy has a good head on her shoulders. These things Elphaba uses helps her to help everyone. We don't worship this devil you speak of. We believe in doing the good things. Not the bad things."

Aunt Em nodded feeling a bit calmer.

"Besides, Dorothy is someone I care about, I wouldn't let any harm come to her." Fiyero added.

**As Dorothy looked in the looking glass, she saw a man with a woman having sex, only it was as though the man was forcing himself on the woman against her will. When the man looked up it was the face of the wizard also known to her as Dr. Marvel. "That horrid Man!" She cried out angrily."**

Glinda smiled, "Fiyero is right and besides I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her either. I mean I'm not called Glinda The Good for nothing you know. Besides, Elphie and Elmira are both with Dorothy, and if Fiyero and I both know Elphie as well as we do,  
she's the type of woman that will lay down her life to protect Dorothy from harm as she would for any of us."

**Elphaba shared a look with Elmira realizing that Dorothy was indeed their half sister. She then took Dorothy into her arms and held onto her in a protective nurturing way. She knew exactly how Dorothy felt. That was the same reaction she had when she found out that the Wizard was her father. She looked at Old Mother Yackle. The Gypsy nodded. "Now at last you have found the answers you seek. But be warned, the longer this young lady stays here, the more likely she will be to change. If she goes back to the grey world, she will keep the changes at bay. It all depends on her. If she stays long enough, the changes will begin soon. Only if she accepts her destiny. Even if she changes it will be alright for her to visit Kansas as often as she wishes. She is lucky that the world she came from, knows no color."**

Elphaba locked eyes with Elmira for several moments. "She is our sister. She has a destiny to acclaim. Her destiny is to accept her changes, but she still has the chance to come and go as she pleases. I will not keep her from her Aunt and the life she knows so well, but she also has a home here with us. She will be our link to the other world should the time come for us to travel there." She then looked at Dorothy. "You know I will do whatever it takes to make sure no harm ever comes to you. You have a place in our lives and we care about you deeply... sister."

Fiyero smiled assuredly at Aunt Em.

Boq walked up to Glinda. "Is everything okay?"

At that moment, Elphaba returned with Dorothy and Elmira. Her arm was around her younger half-sister's shoulder. She locked eyes with Glinda and nodded at her.

Upon seeing the look on Dorothy's face, Aunt Em exclaimed, "Dorothy! What in the world happened?"

**Dorothy looked into her Aunt's eyes for several minutes before answering her. "Aunt Em you might want to sit down, cause what I have to tell you might come as a shock to you. **

**"With her powers Glinda conjured up a chair for Aunt Em to sit in.**

** Then Dorothy went on to speak, "I found out the truth about my father Aunt Em and why Professor Marvel was always seen around the farm. Aunt Em the reason he always hung around was because he's really my father. That horrid man the same one that is also known as the wizard here raped my Mother." Then she looked at Elphaba and Elmira then turned her attention back to her Aunt Em. "Elphaba and Elmira are both my half-sisters Aunt Em. This horrid man also did evil to them and to all the people and Animals of this land. He even tried to pit me against my half sister Elphaba, trying to force me to kill her against my own will. Aunt Em the very reason he named Oz's Brutal Police force The Gale Force was because like Elphaba and Elmira I'm also his daughter."**

**"Bu-but how d-do you know?" Aunt Em stuttered. "Where is the evidence that h-he is your fa-father?" She couldn't fathom how something like that could happen to anyone. Men were supposed to be gentlemen and provide for their wives or for the women they loved. They weren't supposed to practice such a vile act such as rape.**

Elphaba looked at Aunt Em. "Please listen with an open mind. The evidence was for Dorothy, Elmira and I to witness in the glass ball. But if you want to, I would suggest you speak with Old Mother Yackle. She might be able to help you understand better and to come to terms with the truth of what happened."

Fiyero stepped up to Dorothy and offered a comforting hug.

Sabrina voiced her shock. "How horrible! The Wizard was not a honorable man!"

Elphaba took Glinda into her arms.

**Glinda held Elphaba close, and when she heard what Sabrina said, she answered, "The Wizard never really was an honorable man Sabrina. I know this to be a fact for I was there when he tricked Elphaba into doing a levitation spell on Chistery and the other monkeys he and Madame Morrible had imprisoned and hidden in that room. Neither one of us knew the other monkey's were there in the same room when the spell he wanted done was cast.  
They had it in their minds that they where gonna get my Elphie to join sides with them and use the monkey's to spy on The Animals. But when my Elphie chose not to side with them, that's when they framed her for all the evil Oz was really doing. Making a claim that she was the wicked which was a big lie right there." She paused then said, "Elphie as long as I have known her, always fought for the rights of ALL of Oz's citizens Human and Animal."**

Then speaking to Aunt Em she went on to say, "That's the type of man Oz or Dr. Marvel as you know him as, really is Aunt Em. Therefore I wouldn't put it past him to commit an act such as rape especially **when he would raise his hand to have his own daughter framed for crimes she did not do and then try to have her killed.** **I am a witness of all of this as is Dorothy, Fiyero, Lion and Boq are."** **Glinda finished.**

**Elphaba looked at Aunt Em. "I have always fought against the Wizard and Madame Morrible for their crimes against Oz. I was brought into this world with wisdom already instilled in me. I knew the difference between right and wrong. I know that Elmira and I are not like the rest of the people of Oz, just as I know that Dorothy is different too. I stood up for myself and for others no matter what the cost. They wanted me because of my powers, because I could read the grimmerie when no one else could. They thought I could be fooled into joining their side. They underestimated me. I was born green, I wasn't born dumb. Even when I found out that the Wizard was my father, it did not make me turn my back, it only made me more determined to do what was right for the people of Oz and for the Animals. That Wizard tried to do what he could to keep me away from my sisters and from my wife, but he failed."**

Aunt Em listened to what Glinda and Elphaba said. "Well good for you Elphaba! There is a reason why you were born so you could open up their eyes." She said this realizing that it was a good thing that the Ozians had women such as Elphaba and Glinda to take a stand for them against the Wizard. She looked at Dorothy and hugged her niece.

**Dorothy hugged her Aunt Em in return. Then she said to her, "I have a destiny that I need to fullfill." Then she looked at Elphaba. "I'm willing to accept my destiny, but do you think it would also be ok for Aunt Em to be a witness to it as well my Sister? For she has shared so much of my life with me growing up."**

Glinda smiled and looked first at Dorothy then at her wife. "I'll let Elphie decide on that, but if it's ok with her then it is with me too."

**Elphaba nodded at Dorothy. "Your Aunt has always been a part of your life. I won't begrudge you wanting her to know of your destiny. You are her family, of course it is alright with me." Elphaba smiled at her younger sister. She then looked at Dorothy's Aunt. "Just do not be afraid, and try to keep an open mind. You haven't been in such a world like this so you do not know what it is like to see something like this for I know your world is nothing like this one. But know that it must come to pass, and no harm will come to Dorothy."**

Aunt Em nodded and sat down. She looked at Glinda. "Please hold my hand." She wanted someone to be able to keep her comforted should she witness anything that she might not be used to.

Old Mother Yackle stepped up to Aunt Em. "It will begin any moment now me dearie." She then looked at Dorothy as Elphaba looked at Elmira and smiled remembering what happened to her twin when she came here.  
Yackle began. "Now that three sisters are in the same room, the magic cannot be stopped. Dorothy's destiny begins now."

Elphaba looked at Dorothy and gave her a reassuring smile.

**Glinda took Aunt Em's hand into her own and began soothing her, knowing it was going to be hard for her to see something like this at first.. "It'll be alright." She whispered to the old woman as they watched, and waited.**

Pretty soon, a sound like rushing wind was heard, as magic began to circle around Dorothy and enter her very being giving her magical powers much like those of her half 

**sisters. Then slowly before their eyes, Dorothy's skin color began to change getting greener by the minute as power entered her body.**

Glinda continued soothing Aunt Em's hand. "It's alright. Don't worry, Dorothy is going to be alright." She kept whispering in her ear.

**Aunt Em gasped as she witnessed this change happening to her Dorothy. She tried so hard to keep an open mind for her niece's sake. But it was very hard. She relied on Glinda and Fiyero to help her. Even Yackle's presence seemed to help her a little bit.**

Elphaba shared a smile with Elmira and began to hum as she witnessed the power filling Dorothy and changing her life.

Shell asked Boq, "What is my sister doing in there?" He still could not understand much of what was going on since everyone seemed to be leaving him out in the blue. Boq hushed him. "When she is ready, I am sure she will tell you what you want to know."

**Elmira nodded at her sister as she too started humming.**

**  
Dorothy kept her eyes closed and she let her arms hang down open, letting the power enter her body and fill her being. Then when it was finished, she slowly opened her eyes,  
and looked at her hands and arms which where now green like her half sisters. Then she looked up at Elphaba and nodded with a smile showing acceptance of what happened to her.**

**Elphaba then moved toward Dorothy and hugged her tightly. "Who would have thought you would have been standing here the way you are right now?" Elphaba chuckled. "I bet Morrible and the Wizard would not have pictured that it was you who was the missing link in our lives. We are now the four witches of Oz."**

**Dorothy smiled at Elphaba, "No I don't think they would have Sis." Then she remembered something and chuckled. She then said to Elphaba, "You know the first time I came here when Morrible's tornado carried me here, Glinda when she first met me asked me if I was a good witch or a bad witch. When she did, at that time I didn't even know that I was one." She laughed, "I guess at last her question has been answered."**

Glinda laughed with Dorothy recalling that question.

**At this, Elphaba eyed Glinda and chuckled. "Well I can imagine why, after all, your house did land on our sister. Anyone could be forgiven for thinking that you were a witch. But in reality, you were, but you didn't know it. I just find it funny that Morrible chose your house to do the deed. I doubt she knows that you are like us. I'd just love to see the look on her face."She then looked at Aunt Em and smiled at her, then looked at Elmira and back at Glinda. "I think we'd best be joining everyone else. They no doubt are wondering how things went with you Dorothy." She then smiled at Glinda as she moved to stand next to her wife.**

**Glinda took a hold of her wife's hand. "You're right my love, we should all get out **

**there, and not keep the people waiting." Glinda answered. **

**"Well I'm ready when ever everyone else is." Dorothy answered. "And so am I." Elmira stated.**

**Elphaba took Glinda and led them out of the room into the hall with Sabrina and Elmira following suit. Aunt Em reached out and took Dorothy's hand and then followed the others out into the hall.**

Fiyero was the first to notice that they had returned. "Quiet down! They are back!"

Boq looked up and his jaw nearly hit the floor. "What the---."

Shell nearly choked on his drink and sputtered.

Old Mother Yackle joined everyone in the Hall as she walked behind Dorothy and her Aunt. She clucked at everyone.

Silence filled the great hall as they beheld Dorothy for the first time in this state she was in.

**When she saw the looks they were getting, Glinda whispered to Elphaba, "Love, perhaps we'd better be the ones to break the ice. These people are wondering why Dorothy's green now. I can see it in their eyes." Then she addressed the people, "Listen everyone, it's alright. We can explain everything and answer you questions if you give us a chance." **

**"Maybe there's a curse." Some whispered. "Why is this happening?" others whispered.**

Elphaba could also hear the whispers and she could also see it in their eyes too. "What? Me being green is a curse? I don't think so, at least not anymore." Elphaba smiled at her wife. She looked around at the people and raised her hands. "Be calm people of Oz. There is a very good reason for this. Dorothy shares the same father as Elmira and I do. Therefore, she is our half sister."

Shell stood up. "What are you talking about? If they share our father then why am I not green too?"

Elphaba looked over at Shell and shook her head. "No, you don't share the same father as I do Shell."

**Dorothy spoke up, "The father that Elphaba, Elmira and I all share Shell, is the Wizard. He by birth is our true father and the reason why our skin is green is due to a substance that he had our mothers drink before the three of us where conceived. Therefore I alike my half sisters have witch blood in my veins. But until this time, I had not known it."**

**Shell sat down in shock at hearing this.**

Elphaba looked at her half brother. "Our family wasn't perfect. In fact there are some things I could tell you about the skeletons in our closet. Take Nessarose for instance, she also had a different father, but not the Wizard. Do you remember Turtleheart?" Shell nodded and Elphaba continued. "Well, he was her father, but that's not all. He was also Frexpar's lover."

Shell dropped his drink in shock. He never thought that his father would be that type of man. "Shell, Turtleheart is also your father. Frexpar didn't have the ability to create life within our mother's womb." Elphaba had liked Turtleheart better than Frexpar. He showed interest in seeing to it that she wasn't left out, in fact, he was the one who had given her the glass ball in which she had seen the image of the Wizard descending upon Oz.

Boq comforted Shell and got him another drink to replace the one he had dropped.

**Glinda nodded in confirmation, "Shell, Elphie has shown me the green glass bottle that the Wizard gave her Mother when they had their affair. I remember the first time she showed it to me in our dorm room at Shiz."**

**Shell looked at them all. "The Wizard was your father? No wonder you turned out the way you did."**

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, he was my father as well as Dorothy's and Elmira's but he was no wizard. Whatever he fed our mother when they had that affair made me this way. He had it in his body too. Whatever he was trying to get from drinking it didn't happen to him, instead it happened to me and my sisters."

Old Mother Yackle confirmed this.

"So my father liked men and women?" Shell seemed to sigh in relief.

**Glinda shared a look with Elphaba, "I know one thing's for certain Love, Frexpar wouldn't have had anything against us being together then, not if he liked both men and women." She chuckled. **

**Elphaba chuckled as she looked at her wife and drew her closer and held her wife in front of her. "I wouldn't have cared what he thought, I'd have still made you mine." She kissed Glinda before everyone. And then she looked at Shell. "From the look of things, I'd say he will need time to get used to everything that he learned today. Besides, I think there's something going on with him and Boq." Elphaba smiled knowingly as she saw how Boq comforted him.**

Fiyero looked at Dorothy. "So tell me what it was like." He smiled and gave her a drink. He couldn't get over how things had changed since Elphaba and Glinda took control of Oz.

**Glinda shared a knowing look with her wife and smiled, "I believe you are right my love, for I have also noticed this, and they aren't the only couple." She smiled at Elphaba then eyed Dorothy and Fiyero then smiled back at Elphaba. "What do you say we let these four get acquainted with one another?"**

**Elphaba then looked at Dorothy and Fiyero and smiled pleasantly. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Fiyero anymore. She looked at Glinda. "Now that our family is complete, I feel like going to see Morrible just to rub it in her face." She chuckled. "But I won't if you don't want me to." She added.  
Boq rubbed Shell's shoulders as Shell let his head fall back against his chest.**

Fiyero pulled a chair out for Dorothy.

Aunt Em eyed the Lion, thinking about how different they were from the lions in Kansas.

**Glinda chuckled knowingly, "I won't stop you my love from doing that, but I would like to go with you. I wanna see the look in her eyes, when she finds out I'm married to you and that I carry children by you in my womb."**

Dorothy smiled at Fiyero as she sat down with him. There was no doubt in her mind that she was falling for him.

The Lion smiled warmly at Aunt Em blushing bashfully.

**Elphaba gave Glinda a darkly provocative look as she pulled Glinda even closer to her, their bodies pressed together. "Alright. we'll go see her. Maybe try a spell on her just for fun. What do you say beautiful?" She drawled.**

Fiyero saw the way Dorothy was looking at him, and suddenly he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He smiled back at her and placed his hand on top of her hand and caressed her hand. "I can't get over how different you are Dorothy. I like it."

Aunt Em looked at the Lion. She had never seen lions smile before. "Why are you smiling? I'm just an old lady, and I'm sorry if my looking at you makes you uncomfortable. I never dreamed I'd be having a conversation with a lion!"

Boq wasn't sure why he was doing this with Shell. He never liked men that way before. Did he? But he found himself taking a hold of Shell's hand. There was just something about him that drew his attention.

**Glinda smiled at her wife, "I love the sound of that my love. Especially since Morrible always seemed to enjoy putting spells on others. It would be fun to give her a taste of her own medicine." She chuckled.**

Dorothy smiled at Fiyero, "Thanks and I like the way you look too Fiyero. You are soo handsome." She blushed.

The Lion blushed when Aunt Em spoke to him. "Aww shucks! Don't worry you're not making me uncomfortable. I like talking with you. You are a very nice lady."

**Elphaba gave Glinda a truly wicked grin. "All of this talk is making me feel... wicked." She chuckled throatily. "Let's do it." She gave her a provocative look as she called out for the guards and when they came, she ordered them to take them to Madame Morrible's cell.**

Sabrina wondered what was going on with Elphaba and Glinda. She turned to Elmira and asked her wife, "What do you think they are up to?"

Fiyero smiled and tried his best not to blush, but Dorothy was making him feel things he never thought he'd feel again. For the first time, Prince Charming was at a loss for words. He looked at her again and suddenly he wanted to know her better. Fiyero didn't know it, but he was looking at her in a way that implied that he was falling for her. Falling for Dorothy? He realized that he was and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Would you like to go for a walk Dorothy?" He asked.

Shell smiled at Boq. "I take it this is your first time?" Boq looked at him with surprise. "Well, I never thought I'd... you know."

Shell smiled at him and took his hand and kissed it making Boq's heart do flip flops.

Aunt Em looked at the Lion. "Oh no. I'm not always nice. I tend to be pretty stern." What she didn't know was that she didn't look stern at all. She just had a smile on her face.

**Elmira smiled as she watched her sister and Glinda as they followed the guards. "I'd say from the looks of things love, that they going to pay old Madame Morrible a visit she won't forget." She chuckled.**

Dorothy smiled at Fiyero, "I'd love to go for a walk with you." She answered blushing again.

The Lion looked at Aunt Em,"You're stern because you care very much about the ones you love. And you want them to be safe, and you want the best for them, and that in itself my lady is a very noble thing indeed. Much like courage is."

**Sabrina chuckled at this as her eyes got bigger and then turned mischievous. "Ooohhhh I wouldn't want to be in Morrible's shoes right now. She has no idea what's coming to her." She chuckled as she looked at her wife.**

Fiyero stood up and took Dorothy's hand into his own and then they walked outside to get some fresh air. Or so it seemed.

Aunt Em chuckled. "You might be right Lion!" She looked at him and wondered what it was like to pet a lion. "May I?" She asked as she gingerly placed her hand on top of his paw.

Elphaba looked at her wife and chuckled throatily as they entered the dungeon where they held Madame Morribe. She was feeling very wicked and dangerous. She had no idea what she looked like to Glinda at this very moment.

The Guards stopped at Morrible's cell. "You have visitors." One guard said in a gruff manner.

Madame Morrible looked up to see two women enter her cell and her heart seemed to stop for a moment when she saw who they were. "Oh its you." Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that Elphaba looked... pregnant?

**Glinda chuckled when she saw the look in Morrible's eyes, then as if reading the old woman's mind she said to Morrible, "My Elphie isn't the only one here who is with child.  
I'm also with child. In fact, I carry in my womb twin girls." Then she smiled lovingly at Elphaba and said to her in a sultry voice so Morrible could hear it, "Isn't that right **

**Daddy?" She asked as she placed her hand on Elphaba's abdomen. She felt a tiny kick.**

The Lion smiled at Aunt Em warmly and said to her in a gentle voice. "Go ahead it's alright I don't mind."

Elmira chuckled with her wife, "No I wouldn't want to be in Morrible's shoes either my love."

Dorothy enjoyed the company of Fiyero as they walked together. It was clear that there was love in her heart for this man, anyone could see it if they only looked at her eyes.

**Elphaba chuckled throatily as she watched Morrible expression as she drew Glinda closer to her and kissed her deeply as she caressed her belly. "Yes mommy that's right." Elphaba drawled. She then meshed their bodies closer together to Morrible's horror.**

"Impossible!" Morribe sputtered. "You can't do that!"

Elphaba cackled as she gloated at Morrible. "Ahh but I can and I did." She did a mock "oops" at Morrible. "So can my sister Elmira, and I wouldn't be surprised if Dorothy could too." She threw that into her face.

**"That's right Morrible Dorothy is my wife's half sister. Ooopsies I just remembered, I forgot to tell you that I'm happily married to Elphaba." Glinda chuckled then kissed her wife in front of Morrible. "And we're not the only ones who have found love here **

**Morrible." Then Glinda smiled at her wife, "Elphie you think we should tell her the happy news about the love Elmira and Dorothy both found here in Oz?"**

**Fiyero looked at Dorothy as he took her somewhere private. "I never thought I would find love tonight Dorothy, but I did." He started. "Right now all I can think about is how much I want to have you in my life." He had no idea that Old mother Yacke was nearby hearing their conversation. She was smiling pleasantly as she looked up at the moon above. She nodded. Yes it would happen. She said to herself. Fiyero took Dorothy into his arms and proceeded to kiss her.**

Sabrina giggled as she pulled Elmira down to kiss her.

Aunt Em reached out and started petting the Lion finding it pleasing to the touch, she never imagined that a Lion's fur would feel like the best velvet she ever felt.

Madame Morrible began to grow paler at this. "No I don't want to hear anymore of this from either one of you."

Elphaba gave a wicked laugh. "Too bad Morrible, you will hear it." She gloated. "My sister is married to another lovely witch. Guess what? Her wife is with child too." She 

**drawled.**

Morrible blanched at this. But a twinkle of hope was seen in her eyes. "Well as long as the last witch isn't I still have time to make plans." She hadn't realized she said this out 

**loud.**

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and then focused on the whereabouts of her youngest sister and a dark smile formed on her face. "Oh and when do your plans take effect?"

"In several days from now." Morrible gasped and put her hand over her mouth how could she have told them this vital information?.

Elphaba chuckled. "Well then you don't know us witches. When we want something, we usually get what we want right away. A few days isn't fast enough for you Morrible. She laughed at her again not realizing how right she was going to be. Dorothy was young yes but she was an adult and she knew that with Fiyero's tendency to get a woman where he wanted her, it wouldn't be long before he had his way with Dorothy. A part of her knew that he would leave his wife for Dorothy if he hadn't already.

**Dorothy kissed Fiyero in return. "I love you Fiyero." she whispered to him. Then with a smile she said to him, "I never thought upon my return that I would find my prince charming. But I have and I am very happy with him." She kissed him again.  
Glinda chuckled then said to Morrible, "My wife speaks the truth Morrible,** **when we witches want something, we usually get it instantly,** **and it is VERY hard to stop us from getting what we want. Take me and Elphie for example, we love each other and wanted to be together as we are now. You and that fake of a Wizard in fear of the prophecy tried to stop us even trying to set us at odds with each other. But our hearts still found a way to each others side where we belong."**

**Morrible looked at Glinda and then back at Elphaba. "But still, I bet there is a way that I can make Elphaba leave your side for good. She doesn't deserve someone like you in her life." She looked at Elphaba again. "If it weren't for Glinda, your sister would be still alive." She threw this at them. **

**Elphaba strode up to Morrible and slapped her hard, allowing her nails to leave bloody welts on the side of her face. "How dare you say something like this! You think I didn't know what was going on behind my back?" She picked Morrible up by her hair and threw her down at Glinda's feet. "Tell her you are sorry! Or I will make you scream until you can't scream anymore."**

Morrible wailed. "But- but it's true!"

Elphaba got into her face. "Of course I know its true. She was angry about what Fiyero said that night. But she wasn't the one that made that cyclone appear. You were! I forgave Glinda. But I will never forgive you. Don't you know that I love Glinda that much! Nothing you say will change that." Elphaba hissed. And then to prove her point, she strode over to her wife and moved into Glinda's arms then proceeded to kiss her very heatedly and full of passion as she pressed herself closer to Ginda while she moved her wife back against the wall. It was a very steamy moment between two women.

Fiyero then knelt down on one knee and asked Dorothy a question. "I was married, but as of this morning, I have become a free man. Ours was a marriage that was loveless and it was an arranged marriage. Dorothy, I'm glad that I am a free man, because if there is a wife I want to spend the rest of my life with, it would be you Dorothy. Will you marry me?" He took her hand into his own and placed a ring on her finger. "When I saw you again, I was smitten. I didn't know it then, but I lost my heart to you. And I love you, and I want to have you as my wife, and I want you to be the mother of our children."

Yackle chuckled knowingly then as she waited for Dorothy's answer. She was planning to bless them in marriage if Dorothy chose to be with him.

**Hearing this Dorothy kissed him happily. "Yes I will marry you Fiyero!" She was one very happy girl at this very moment.  
Soft gentle moans escaped from Glinda as they kissed, she loved Elphaba and nothing that Morrible said or did would ever change that. She held Elphaba close to her as they continued kissing. She loved the way Elphaba was making her feel right this moment.**

**Old Mother Yackle then made herself known. "I couldn't help but to overhear ye two. Tonight is a good night for love. I'd like to bless ye in marriage if ye will let me." She then looked at Dorothy. "Then tonight ye can start yer lives anew as man and wife." Then she proceeded to bless their marriage, as soon as she did this, she chuckled and left them **

**alone.**

Elphaba's breath quickened when she heard Glinda moaning. She began to caress her wife's belly as she continued kissing her more passionately.

"Oh get a room!" Morrible snapped. When she said this it only served to make Elphaba want to scorn her some more, so she continued what she was doing with Glinda just to spite her.

**As they kissed, Glinda exposed one of her breasts to her Elphaba. And she held her wife closer to her. "My love what do you say we heat things up even more for that old biddy?" With that she kissed her wife again urgently.**

**Fiyero waited until Yackle was gone before turning to Dorothy. "Well, that was fast!" He chuckled. "I guess that means you are my wife now." He smiled and then began to kiss Dorothy.**

Elphaba chuckled throatily. "Ohh I love the way you think Glinda." She then bent her head and took Glinda's breast into her mouth and began to caress her nipple with her tongue, then she nibbled at her nipple knowing that it would make Glinda want her even 

**more.**

"You'd better stop that or I will call the guards and tell them to escort you and your tramp out of here!" Morrible snapped again.

Elphaba chuckled at this. "I've ordered them not to pay you any heed until we decide to leave. I told them that we will call them when they are needed. Now if you don't mind, I better give my wife what she wants." She then proceeded to take Glinda's top off and then bent her head again to give attention to her other breast.

**Feeling what Elphaba was doing to her, Glinda moaned softly, and the nipples of her breast hardened, and stood erect. "Oh Elphie!She cried in a provocative manner as they held each other close.**

**"Guards! Guards!" Morrible banged on the bars trying to get someone's **

**attention. She couldn't stand the fact that they were doing this in front of her. She found it **

**appalling.**

Elphaba chuckled throatily. "Oh Glinda, I think Morrible is getting excited don't you?" She said this huskily. "Perhaps we should turn this up a notch to help her." With that, she began to unbutton her own shirt and then she let her top fall to the ground and Morrible could see Elphaba's green back. It only served to rile her up some more.

Meanwhile, Fiyero beheld Dorothy in his arms and kissed his wife again under the night sky.

**Glinda smiled provocatively at her woman, "I agree my love. In fact, I'd even go as far as to say she's getting all hot and bothered. She must be getting really horny. Wouldn't you say so love?" As she said this she caressed Elphaba's breast before taking one of them into her mouth.**

**Madame Morrible's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw how Glinda took Elphaba's breast into her mouth... her green breast. She felt her own heart jump up her throat then. And then she remembered that she was trying to get the Guards to come and stop this madness. She started throwing another tantrum again.**

Elphaba smiled wickedly at Glinda encouraging her to keep doing what she was doing. "Ahh music to my ears. I think she's really asking for it. Let's give her something to dream about tonight my beautiful Glinda." And with that, she began to undress Glinda and herself as she moved to kiss Glinda with more passion and lust and desire with everything she had. Madame Morrible's screams began to sound out throughout the dungeon and the wind carried her screams to the great hall where everyone was enjoying themselves, and her screams could also be heard by Fiyero and Dorothy.

Sabrina looked in the direction of the screaming and looked at Elmira and started laughing. "Sounds like they are really giving the old woman a hard time."

**Elmira laughed with her wife, "And from the sounds of it, knowing my sister, they're having a wickedly fun time giving her a hard time."**

As she held her wife close kissing her passionately, Glinda smiled at her Elphaba, "What do you say we heat things up all the more for Morrible my love, and we really show her how naughty we can be? That oughta really give her a lasting image that she won't be able to get out of her mind."

Dorothy shared a look with Fiyero when she heard the screams and chuckled, "Sounds like my sister Elphaba and Glinda are having fun with Morrible tonight my love."

**Elphaba cackled knowing that when she laughed like this, it sounded truly wicked. "Ohhh Glinda, let's go all the way." She then began to sway and hum. "We'll give this old lady a wild ride she will never be able to forget or get us out of her mind."**

Madame Morrible practically bounced off the bars as she tried to rattle the cage. "Let me out of here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Elphaba found this amusing, she had never seen Morrible this animated before. She chuckled huskily as she began to make love with Glinda right there in front of the animated Morrible.

Fiyero smiled at Dorothy. "How about we create our own kind of fun right here?" He wanted to get closer to Dorothy, and he wanted to get out of his clothes right then.

Sabrina continued listening to Morrible's screams finding it very entertaining. She looked at her wife. "Do you think you could see what they are doing to Morrible?" She wanted to know how closely connected Elmira was to her twin. She was curious, after all, they were missing out on what was being done to the old hag of Oz.

**"I can try love."Elmira answered, then she closed her eyes and focused in on her twin sister's where a bouts, as she did this, a wicked smile spread across her face. Then she said to Sabrina. "I see them. Both Elphaba and Glinda are in Morrible's cell naked as can be in front of the old hag, and boy are they going at it and giving the old hag quite a nice little sex show, and she's just bouncing off the walls of her prison mad." Elmira chuckled.**

Glinda moaned in pleasure as she and Elphaba made love. She held her woman close to her kissing her passionately. She smiled at her wife and in a husky sounding voice 

**answered, "Yes my love let's go all the way here and now." And with that said she spread her legs apart to give her wife access to her womanhood.**

Dorothy smiled provocatively at her Fiyero. "I'm all for it my love." And with that she kissed him passionately.

**Elphaba's eyes grew darker with wickedness and she hummed provocatively into Glinda's ear as she began to thrust into her wife again and again grinding against her and she breathed heavily and as she did, her love making became wilder and more passionate driving them higher and higher.  
Madame Morrible closed her eyes tightly wanting to get the images out of her head as she continued screaming, but Elphaba wouldn't allow Morrible to shut her eyes, she uttered a spell which kept Morrible's eyes and ears open and Elphaba cackled as she continued thrusting into her wife wantonly.**

Fiyero quickly undressed and helped his wife out of her clothes, then laid her down on his clothes and got between her legs. He kissed her passionately before he penetrated her and tore through her hymen and rested there before he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. What they didn't know was that they were about to make a baby that night.

Sabrina giggled when she heard what Elphaba and Glinda were doing to Morrible. "Well, your sister is the Wicked Witch of the West, and she's just getting it on with the Good Witch of the North, maybe they just felt like being wicked together for once. If Glinda can get away with it, then who better than to do it with the Wicked Witch of the West?" She smiled slyly. "So tell me... are you a good witch, or a bad witch Elmira?" She flirted with her wife.

**"Hhhhhmmmmm!" Elmira thought with a wicked smile on her face when her wife asked her that. Then with a snap of her fingers she turned the hat she wore into a black pointed hat much like what her sister wore,**

And she answered, "If my twin sister is the Wicked Witch of The West and I'm like her in many ways, then I think that should say what type of witch I am." She laughed.  
Then said to Sabrina, "Glinda's the good witch of the north, and even though my sister may be the wicked witch of the west, just like the rest of us she loves to have a GOOD time.  
Who better to do that with then the Good Witch Of The North? Besides those with a Wicked side to them are often times really Good lovers." She laughed.

Glinda moaned loudly in pleasure as she felt each thrust that Elphaba gave her as they made love. The erotical sensations she felt, made the nipples on her breast harden all the more standing even more erect then before. She looked in to Elphaba's eyes, then captured her wife's lips with her own and kissed her passionately as she breathed heavily.

Soft gentle moans escaped from Dorothy's lips as she and her prince made love for the first time. It was just as if love was in the air then and there for everyone. Even for the young witch girl who came from a place called Kansas.

**Sabrina moaned when she heard what her wife said. "Have you any idea what you are doing to me nooooow?" She moaned again as her eyes grew darker with desire. "I love it when you talk like that. Makes me wanna have some fun."**

Fiyero was encouraged by Dorothy's moaning and it made him want her even more. He was completely heads over tails in love with her and he showed her that by quickening his thrusting. "Oh Dorothy!" He grunted urgently letting her know that he was getting close to blasting inside of her. "I love you!" His manhood began to throb and swell insider her, letting her know that he was about to come right then.

Elphaba moaned louder as she thrust inside of her wife with more fervor. "I'm so glad you are mine Glinda!" She spoke huskily as magic began to pour with force into her again and again as Elphaba panted and thrust into her more urgently.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! STOP! ENOUGH!" Morrible wailed.

**"And I'm soo glad your mine Elphie! I love you!" Glinda moaned loudly in great pleasure as they continued making love. "Oh! OH!OH!OH!**

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! YEEEEEEESSSSSSS! BABY YES!" She cried out loudly as she felt Elphaba bringing her closer to her climax.  
But she held it off as long as she could wanting to climax with Elphaba.**

"Oh Fiyero!" Dorothy moaned as she felt him bringing her to her climax, "I love you too!" She arched her back with each thrust grinding her body against his as they made 

**love.**

Elmira put her witch hat on her head and smiled wickedly at her wife, "If it's fun you want my love, then lets have some wicked fun, and let's go have it now." She cackled.

**Elphaba began to hum louder and then started cackling wantonly as she thrust into Glinda harder and faster loving the feelings sweeping over her. She knew they were close to climaxing together and Morrible's screams turned her on even more and she felt pleased with herself and loved Glinda even more for doing this with her. She felt truly wicked in every sense of the word. She lifted her lust filled eyes to look at Madame Morrible and cackled again. "You labeled me as the Wicked Witch of the West, well you got it. I AM the Wicked Witch of the West and I am proud of it! Look at me! See who loves me. See who loves the Wicked Witch of the West as you called me. Take a look at us right nooooow!" Elphaba moaned as she continued thrusting into her wife. She was feeling so close to climaxing and she was loving every minute of it.**

Madame Morrible clutched at her chest in horror. She wanted this nightmare to end. She swore to herself that she wasn't going to let Dorothy get knocked up. She was planning to spread a lie about her so that no one would want her for himself, or herself. She didn't want the final fourth witch to be able to pass on her legacy to her bloodline. She didn't know that Elphaba and Glinda could read her thoughts. And she didn't realize that the three sisters were closely linked by blood to the point where they could sense what was happening to each other.  
Fiyero thrust into Dorothy one more time and held himself tightly against her womb and with a loud grunt, he released his seed into her fertile womb. "AHHH!" He screamed in satisfaction. "I love you!" He stayed inside her making sure that every last drop of his seed was inside of her. He panted heavily and kissed Dorothy passionately.

Precisely at that moment, Elphaba threw her head back and laughed victoriously. "You're too late!" She spat at Morrible and then bent her head to whisper what she knew into her wife's ear.

Sabrina took Elmira's hand and chuckled provocatively. "Let's do it my witchy woman!" Her eyes grew dark with desire.

**Glinda smiled happily when her wife shared the news with her as they continued making love. Then she kissed Elphaba and gazed loving into her beloved wife's eyes not taking them off her. And as Glinda gazed in love at her beloved Elphaba, she spoke to Morrible, "My wife speaks the truth you labeled her The Wicked Witch of the West and then you and Oz also labeled me The Good Witch of the North. Look upon us both now Morrible and see how Good the Wicked Witch of the West is making her wife I The Good Witch of the North feel! I love my Elphie and I know she loves me. Do you hear me Morrible? I Glinda The Good Witch of the North love The Wicked Witch of the West!" And with that she kissed Elphaba with even more passion then ever.**

"Alright my love we shall."And with that Elmira began kissing her wife passionately.

At about the same time that Fiyero came inside her, Dorothy also climaxed hard, screaming her release. "I love you too my beloved Fiyero." She panted kissing him 

**passionately.**

**Fiyero noticed an unusual glow emitting from Dorothy. The same, he recalled seeing happen to Elphaba once before. But he said nothing, he held onto his new wife pleased to have her as his wife, and pleased with what they just did. "I think we better get back to the Hall, I don't want your Aunt to come looking for you and catching us like this before we can explain what happened." He laughed.**

Inside the Hall, Old Mother Yackle was grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "The final prophecy has taken place." She said to herself as she moved to sit next with the Lion and Aunt Em.

Elphaba arched her back and her moans turned into screams of satisfaction as her release came over her in explosive waves causing the temperature in the cell to rise as sparks flew around them.

**When Glinda gave into her climax screaming her release, a slight earthquake added to the explosions rocking Morrible's cell. Smiling at her wife she kissed her. Then seeing how Morrible was reacting, she chuckled and whispered to Elphaba, "You think love, that old Horrible Morrible wants a repeat performance of the nice little show we gave her?"**

Dorothy chuckled as she answered her husband, "I believe you are right my love, we certainly don't want Aunt Em finding us as we are."And with that she got dressed and helped Fiyero with getting his cloths on.

Elmira led Sabrina to their room where she proceeded to kiss her passionately as she slowly undressed her wife.

****

Morrible started screaming in horror when she saw the explosions taking place there. She had never seen anything like that happen and she thought she was going to be fried right then and there, and it freaked her out.

**Elphaba took a look at Morrible and chuckled wickedly. "Time to make her officially insane. She would need to be placed in the mental institute by the time we are through." Elphaba cackled and proceeded to make love with Glinda again. The desire in her blazed anew and it roared inside of her. The room began to turn red as Morrible began to scream in utter terror.**

Once Fiyero was dressed, he laced his fingers into Dorothy's hand and walked with her back to the Hall and when they arrived, Yackle had a knowing grin on her face as Fiyero walked with a spring in his steps. He led Dorothy to Aunt Em's table at which Yackle was also seated at. She had a glint in her eyes.

Sabrina moaned as she helped Elmira with her clothes too, once she was naked, she pulled her down and kissed her passionately. "Tonight has made me very hot. I need you to satisfy my itch." Sabrina replied huskily.

**Looking into Elphaba's eyes, Glinda caressed her bare breast, fondling them and then once again she took one breast into her mouth and suckled on it. Then caressed it with her tongue. Then she repeated the same thing with the other breast.**

Elmira smiled wickedly when she heard this. "Then let's get it satisfied my love." And with that, she moved between Sabrina's legs, then she lowered her head and with her tongue, started to lick her wife's clit knowing it would drive her wild with desire,  
  
** Dorothy sat down next to her husband and her Aunt Em. She had a big smile on her **

**face.**

**Elphaba moaned as she gave Glinda a very feral grin showing her how good she was making her feel, and she replied huskily, "I am having the time if my life, how about you Glin?" She smiled provocatively as the room began to glow more fiercely as Morrible whimpered pitifully as she slowly went into shock.**

Yackle chuckled knowingly as she slipped a little something to Dorothy.

Aunt Em noticed that her niece was acting differently. And she waited to see what the Gypsy gave to Dorothy. "What is it and what is going on Dorothy?" Aunt Em asked.

Sabrina's eyes rolled back in pleasure as she arched her back and moaned in ecstacy. She stopped her wife briefly and moved around into the 69 position so she could give her wife the same pleasure as she licked her clit and tasted her, she continued licking her and then thrust into her womanhood at the same time, increasing her pleasuring.

**Glinda smiled at her wife. "I'm having the best time ever my love." She kissed Elphaba then whispering into her ear, she said, "Love, I've got a great idea, why don't we really give old Morrible a show? I've been wondering what she'd do if she saw us in the 69 **

**position? Wanna try it love and see what happens?" She had a really wicked smile on her face when she asked this.**

Dorothy shared a wink and a knowing smile with Fiyero and Mother Yackle  
When she heard Aunt Em's question. The look on her face was as though she was wondering if she wanted to share the news with her Aunt.

Elmira's breath caught when she felt Sabrina begin to lick her and thrust into her, but then she bent her head down and licked her clit in return, and as she did this, she slid her hand into Sabrina's womanhood and began thrusting into her while licking her giving her wife double the pleasure in return.

**Elphaba gave Glinda a wicked grin as she moved around much to Morrible's dismay, and started licking Glinda slowly for effect making sure that Morrible got a good eyeful of what they were doing. She then lowered herself over Glinda's face wriggling her behind in a provocative manner before allowing herself to be pleasured by Glinda's tongue and hand. She then began to taste Glinda's beautifully sweet womanhood while thrusting inside her again and again with her hand.**

Madame Morrible began to shriek and babble loudly not making any sense whatsoever. Whatever Elphaba and her beautiful wife was doing was pushing Morrible into her own world of insanity.

**Glinda moaned softly when she felt what Elphaba was doing to her, "Oooooh Elphie!" she moaned out loud. Then she began to taste her wife's womanhood licking slowly, while with her hand Glinda began to thrust into Elphaba's womanhood. Slowly at first trying to match Elphaba's thrusts.  
**

**Fiyero smiled broadly at his beautiful new wife. As he wondered what Yackle gave to **

**Dorothy.**

Aunt Em looked back and forth from Dorothy to the young man. "Well don't keep me waiting! What is going on?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Well you will be seeing more of me now Aunt Em. Dorothy and I just got hitched."

Dorothy smiled and showed Fiyero the gift Yackle gave her first, then she showed it to Aunt Em. Then she said, "Fiyero's right Aunt Em we did get married."

When Elmira felt what her wife was doing to her speed up, she cried out loud, "OH BABY!" And increased her licking and thrusting to match Sabrina's own thrusting.

****

Yackle chuckled knowingly after she saw Dorothy's reaction to her gift.

Sabrina arched her back and moaned in utter pleasure as she felt what her wife was doing to her. "OHHH YESSSSS!" She began to increase her licking and thrusting even more. She was on the verge of release.

**Fiyero's eyes nearly popped out when he saw the gift. "Already!" He asked in surprise. What was it about those witches? He wondered, but he was thrilled at the same time. He felt like shouting to the world and telling them how happy he was.**

Aunt Em looked at Dorothy. "But you're still a child!" To Aunt Em, Dorothy seemed like a little girl even though she was an adult right now. Aunt Em seemed to forget this.

Old Mother Yackle gave Em a wide grin. "Not anymore she aint. Not after tonight. She be a woman now. Now she be like her sisters." She smiled mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Aunt Em asked again as she looked at Dorothy in 

**bewilderment.**

Elphaba began to lick faster and added more pressure to Glinda's sensitive clit knowing that she herself was enjoying this extremely. "I think I could do this forever." She chuckled provocatively as she began to thrust harder and faster and magic began to get out of control inside Morrible's cell causing her to scream in utter panic and in utter terror. Her brain was beginning to turn to mush as she started making noise instead of saying words as Elphaba began to cackle.

Sabrina's eyes fluttered as she began breathing heavily feeling the waves of pleasure push her over the edge. "YYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" She screamed as she licked and thrust into Elmira with fervor.

**At this, Dorothy answered her Aunt, "Aunt Em she speaks truly, just like Elphaba, Elmira, Glinda and Sabrina, I too am an Ozian Witch like them. A young witch, but a witch none the less, and just like my sister Elphaba, her wife Glinda and Sabrina, I too am married and am with child just like they are."**

"OH! OH!OH!OH!OH! YES! BABY! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Glinda cried out loud when she felt what Elphaba was doing to her clit along with the thrusts she was giving her. "And I could also do this with you all day my love. I love what you're doing to me Elphie." Glinda moaned, then she increased her licking and thrusting adding more pressure to Elphaba's clit.

Waves of the most intense pleasure crashed over Elmira's body as she felt what her wife was doing and increased her licking and thrusting in response.

**"How on earth!" Aunt Em exclaimed. "And how is it possible for you to know you are with child already? You've only been with him this once!"**

Yackle chuckled at this. "It be a magic world here Aunt Em. Tis nothing like yer world, and Dorothy isn't the same ye used to know. Remember once she changed, things be more possible fer her to do things ye couldn't do in ye world. Dorothy be with child now. And what Dorothy and her sisters do not know is they all be very fertile women. It only take the first try to knock em up. Tis in their genes. Anyone in their bloodline will get that lucky gene. Fertile or potent, they be that way and there's nothing that can be done about 

**that."**

Aunt Em's eyes widened in shock. "Well I'll be!" She looked at Dorothy and Fiyero and congratulated them.

Elphaba screamed in unison with Glinda as she climaxed just as hard as the last one. And as they climaxed, Madame Morrible's brain ceased to function properly. She was no longer capable of doing the things she used to do. She was now just an empty shell. The cell glowed unnaturally from their love-making and left burn-marks all over the stone walls.

Sabrina reached her own climax and arched her back as she screamed LOUDLY in release. And as she screamed, she was sure that Elmira felt the vibrations of the scream against her clit.

**Glinda screamed her release loudly as she climaxed with her wife. Then as they rested, she smiled at Elphaba as she looked at the cell walls. "Looks like we really started a fire in here and got things hot in a hurry my love." She chuckled. Then looking over at Morrible she said to her woman, "I don't think she'll be causing us or any members of our family any trouble anytime soon my love."**

Elmira had climaxed hard at about the same time Sabrina climaxed. She screamed her release crying out loud. "I LOVE YOU SABRINA!"

Dorothy smiled happy and excitedly at her Aunt Em. "Oh thank You Aunt Em!"

**Elphaba laughed when she saw what they had done. "Well this place needed some remodeling done anyways." Elphaba joked and then looked at the drooling babbling shell of what Morrible used to be and chuckled. "I'd say we did what we came here to do." She kissed Glinda. "Ready to go back to the Hall my beautiful?" She slowly began to get dressed again and gloated at Morrible as she did so.**

Sabrina smiled at Elmira blissfully. "And I love YOU too! You are an amazing woman and an amazing lover! I love how you looked with your hat." She giggled.

Aunt Em smiled and looked at Fiyero. "You better take real good care of my Dorothy now you hear?"

Boq walked over to the table with Shell's hand in his own hand and smiled. "What's going on here?"

**Glinda smiled at her wife. "Yes my love I'm ready." She was getting dressed as she said this. "You know love that was sure fun what we did. You my Elphie are an awesome lover." And with that she kissed her tenderly.**

Elmira chuckled when she heard what her wife said, "So you like the way I look in my witch hat eh? Perhaps I should turn my cloths black and like my sister Elphaba I should wear black more often."With that, she kissed her.

Dorothy smiled at Boq and Shell when she heard their question, "Well it's like this boys..." She began. "Fiyero and I got married tonight!"She was really excited and happy.

**Elphaba then dipped Glinda and kissed her deeply before letting her back up. "I agree, it has been fun. We should do that more often." She joked. "But seriously, it was more fun than I have had before, thanks for doing this with me." Elphaba drawled as she took Glinda's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "I just felt him kick."**

**Glinda gasped happily. "I felt that too my love!" She was looking forward to meeting Liir when he would join their life.**

**Elphaba then called for the Guards. When they came they were shocked at how the cell looked, and they were shocked to see the condition that Madame Morrible was in. "Boys, take her to the loony bin and do what you like with her." The Guards moved in and did what Elphaba told them to, they dragged the babbling old woman out to the loony bin and did what they wanted with her, forever making her life hell.**

Elphaba chuckled and then they went back to the Hall and headed to where Dorothy and Fiyero were. Elphaba had a knowing grin on her face when she saw her little sister 

**there.**

Boq grinned at Fiyero. "Old friend, congratulations. I'm glad you found someone to be happy with."

Sabrina chuckled at Elmira. "If you did that, I wouldn't know how to tell you two apart. You should wear whatever you want to wear."

**Upon arriving back at the great hall, Glinda took a seat next to her wife. She shared a knowing look with her wife when she saw Dorothy and Fiyero. The two of them were both chatting happily with Boq and Shell. She smiled at Em and asked "So how do you like being a great Aunt, Aunt Em?"**

Elmira chuckled when she heard what Sabrina said, "Yeah I guess you're right my love, but you know it sure would be fun to see how my sister would reach to seeing her twin dressed all in black once in a while."She laughed.

**Sabrina laughed. "Well it couldn't hurt to do that every once in a while. Besides I think your sister might find that a compliment. She probably would like it. Just don't ask me to dress in pink." Sabrina chuckled jokingly.**

Aunt Em's eyes flew open. "How did you know that? I really ought to start getting used to how things are different in this world." She shook her head at herself and then answered Glinda's question. "I must admit I was pretty shocked at first. But its been such a long time since I've been around kids. It might do me some good." Then another realization came over her. "Oh what about Henry! Oh and those farm hands! They are quite fond of Dorothy. I don't think they would believe what happened! Or believe that I was here with Dorothy!"

Elphaba smiled at Aunt Em. "I am sure that they will believe you if Dorothy decides to go back and bring them here." She then walked over to Dorothy and gave her a knowing grin as she hugged her sister. All of a sudden she felt like she wanted to talk with her sister. She was feeling good about herself and she was feeling very proud of Dorothy and happy for her.

**Dorothy hugged Elphaba and sharing a smile with her she asked her Sister, "How did things go with the visit you and Glinda paid Old Lady Morrible? I sense that both of you had a really good time from the way she was screaming."She chuckled.**

**Elphaba had a wicked grin on her face that told Dorothy that they had more than just fun. "I guess you can say we really put her on the hot spot. We really made her feel the heat." Elphaba chuckled. She then took a step back while holding Dorothy's hands and looked her up and down as she grinned. "So sister, you really out did yourself. I look forward to seeing you bring my little niece into our world. I look forward to being an aunt." Elphaba chuckled. "Old Morrible was hoping beyond hope that you wouldn't get knocked up." Elphaba laughed.**

**Dorothy laughed with her sister, "We really showed that old biddy. Didn't we Sis? Serves her right for what she and that bloke of a wizard did to our family. Well at least she can't harm us anymore."**

"That's for sure."Glinda added."She has done enough harm as it is."

**Elphaba chuckled and replied, "You got that right. Besides, she's in the loony bin right now. We really screwed with her big time. Now she is nothing but an empty shell. She messed with the wrong family and we put her in her place." She strode over to her wife and planted a big hot steamy kiss on her lips. "We are really going to have to celebrate. Now the real wicked wrench is done for."**

Aunt Em gasped at this. "Oh my!"

"Can't wait until Elmira comes back from what she is doing with her wife so we all can celebrate." Elphaba added. "Now we can also celebrate Dorothy's marriage and pregnancy too."

**Dorothy chuckled at he Aunt's reaction"Auntie Em if only you knew exactly what this woman did to Elphie, Glinda and I with that phony Wizard, then you'd understand why we speak the way we do about her."**

Glinda nodded. "Dorothy has a point Aunt Em, I mean after all, they did set her on a course that was to set her and her sister against each other to kill each other.  
Something that she really didn't want to do. They also tried to come between me and 

**Elphaba, and they murdered Nessa, Elphie and Elmira's other sister who also was my friend. That evil wench wouldn't even let me go morn the loss of my friend. When I wanted to, she'd threaten me and force me to smile and act happy when in truth I wasn't happy at **

**all. And how could I have been? With my friend murdered by her, and the evil lies that she and the wizard created being said about my Elphie. And let's not forget the evil trick they did to my Elphie too."**

**"Oh he was by far greedy and Morrible was evil, and together they really did wreck havoc on the Ozians and Animals. I have no love for them. Not after what they did to me, and especially what they did to Nessa. And then to top it off, they tried to separate me from Glinda and then pit Dorothy against me, and I bet they tried to pit Elmira against Dorothy, and they would have succeeded if they had you believe that she kidnaped Dorothy in the first place. Why else was Professor Marvel on your property that day I brought Dorothy back to you?"**

Aunt Em nodded. "Everything you say makes sense. Ohh I don't think I would have liked him. I wouldn't have spared the rod with him. He was a very naughty boy to do this to you and your family!"

Sabrina looked at her wife. "Maybe we better go and see if your sister is finished with Morrible. And you can see how she'd react with you wearing that hat."

**"Aunt Em, that day Elphaba and I saw Professor Marvel there on the farm,  
I sensed that he meant to harm me and that I should stay close to both my sisters. I knew that if I stayed close to Elphaba and Elmira I'd be safe from him. Aunt Em, Professor Marvel was the last person that Toto and I saw there in Kansas before that Tornado hit and that was the same Tornado that brought Toto and I along with the house here to Oz.**

Elmira smiled at her wife. "I'm ready to go let Sis see me wearing this when ever you are love."

**Elphaba smiled. "You see, as long as we stick together, there is no way we can be defeated. That is what Morrible and the Wizard was afraid of. Morrible tried to discourage Glinda from training with her, perhaps because Glinda was more powerful than she was willing to let on. She would try to make her jealous of me and would not let her see for herself what she could do. But I got the upper hand when I demanded that she allow Glinda to take lessons because I saw something in her. I told her if she refused, that I would quit her class and she wasn't going to let me get away because she wanted me on her side because of my powers. She had no choice but to do whatever she could to ensure that I would stay. She thought that by doing this that she would win in the end. But I saw through her that night I defied gravity for the first time." She shared a look with Glinda and smiled. "I'll never forget the look on the Gale force's face when they saw me fly."**

"Well how did you do that?" Aunt Em wanted to know.

"Should we recreate the situation for her Glinda?" Elphaba smiled.

Sabrina kissed her wife and then took her hand and dragged her off to the Hall.

**Glinda smiled at her wife. "Yes I think we should love." Then Dorothy spoke to Elphaba, "Sis, what about taking Aunt Em for a ride? She's never ridden on a witches broom before. That would help answer her question about how you flew too. Not to mention, it would be a fun way to answer her question." Glinda chuckled, "She has a good point there Elphie." Just then, she heard Elmira and Sabrina coming. "My love looks like Elmira and Sabrina have something to show us first." She smiled as Elmira stepped into view wearing the hat with Sabrina's hand in hers.**

**Elphaba turned and looked at her twin, and when she saw how Elmira was dressed, she took delight at this and started CACKLING. "I LOVE it!" She circled her sister and grinned at her, then she fixed the brim of her hat. "Now you look just like me." She looked at Sabrina and winked at her. "Now you have a wicked witch of your own to keep your life interesting." She grinned at Elmira and then she walked over to Aunt Em. "I'm just about to show Aunt Em what it feels like to defy gravity."**

Aunt Em gasped. "Oh my! I might be too old for that."

Elphaba chuckled. "Not here, you aren't. I would say that since you arrived here, you look at least 10 years younger, so why not get the chance to experience something like this before it gets too late for you."

Elphaba moved closer to Aunt Em and brought the broom to a low enough level so that she wouldn't have to struggle with getting on.

**Dorothy smiled at her Aunt. "Trust me Auntie Em, it's really fun. I know from my own experience, for I have ridden with Elphaba on her broom twice and I love it. Auntie Em trust us you have nothing to be afraid of. You'll be safe."**  
** Glinda patted her hand."Do not worry, you are safe with my Elphie. I myself have ridden with her. And you will love the ride."**

**Elphaba assured Aunt Em. "If it makes you feel safe, you can sit up in the front and I will hang onto you and make sure you do not fall."**

Aunt Em looked at the broom for a while before working up the courage to get on, and when she did get on, Elphaba lifted them up into the skies slowly and smoothly.

Aunt Em gasped in surprise at first and was hanging on for dear life, but soon she began to relax a little bit and started to enjoy herself. "Oh my goodness! Everything looks so beautiful from up here!"

Elphaba chuckled knowingly. "I've flown so many times, its natural for me to do this. Its like a second nature for me to defy gravity. Now you can say you did the same." They circled around a few more times before Elphaba brought Aunt Em back down.  


**  
**

**  
**

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**

****

**  
**


End file.
